Her First Real Kiss
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: AU: Sakura is a shy girl, whose only friend is Syaoran, but when she starts dating a new guy, will she become more confident, and realize what had always been there in the first place? S&S rating changed!
1. Emerging

Note: This fic is slight A/U, so the characters personalities are altered a little. So please bear in mind that any OOC is not due to bad writing, but is actually planned that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters, I do, however, own my own original characters that appear in this story.

On with the story!

'HerFirst Real Kiss' – S&S two-shot

Part One: Emerging.

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping noisily from their perches. The sun was beating down in the flawless blue sky. Colorful butterflies flew lazily through the air. A garden of vibrant flowers was blossoming beautifully. All of this one Sakura Kinomoto saw whilst staring out the window in the middle of English class.

Sakura Kinomoto was a dreamer. She loved to daydream, and she had lived many through many incredible and dangerous adventures- all in her mind. Sakura loved to write, and it was her main means of communication. It was also the main reason she was left mostly to her own devices at school. If it weren't for the support of her best friend Syaoran, Sakura would have been doomed to live out her years of high school in a bleak, lonely existence. As it was, people still teased her regularly-

"Hey dreamer. At it again are we?"

Sakura blinked and turned around in her seat. She came face to face with a smirking teenage boy with black hair, and if his eyes had been open, Sakura would have seen green eyes glaring back at her.

"Um." Was all she said.

"Are you mute, or just stupid?" the boy taunted.

"Hey shut up Yamasaki."

Yamasaki turned, and came face to face with Syaoran Li. Immediately his smirk vanished.

"Apologize to Sakura."

"What? No way."

Syaoran gave Yamasaki his famous death glare. They both stared at each other for a moment, until finally, conceding defeat, Yamasaki turned once again to Sakura.

"Sorry."

Sakura didn't reply. Instead, she sent a small smile in his direction, and returned to gazing out the window.

* * *

"Dude, seriously! Why did you give me that glare and stuff? I thought we were buddies." 

"We are. But I don't like it when you pick on Sakura."

It was after school, and Syaoran and Yamasaki were walking home from school. They'd been friends since elementary school, but lately things had been tense between them. It all started when they had first met Sakura . . .

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of high school, and Syaoran felt nervous, though he would never admit that to any living soul. He met up with Yamasaki on the way to school._

"_Hey what's up?" Syaoran greeted his friend._

"_There's a new girl in town." Was his reply._

"_Huh?"_

"_On my way to the bus stop, I saw a moving van unloading stuff, and I saw a bunch of girly things."_

"_Oh." Was all he replied._

"_Dude I wonder if she's hot."_

"_Is that all you think about?" the words were out before he could stop them._

"_Syaoran?" Yamasaki gave him a queer look. "Dude its high school. There's going to be so many hot girls. Don't you remember our plans?"_

"_Yeah I remember." He said it more to pacify Yamasaki, than actually agreeing. It had been a difficult summer, full of many changes. Truth was, Syaoran wasn't interested in the things that used to amuse him. Syaoran wanted something to do something more meaningful in his life than watch girls and flirt. Just then, the bus approached, and Syaoran was saved from responding further to Yamasaki's comments._

_It wasn't until the end of the day that Syaoran first laid eyes on Sakura. They had just finished the usual introductions of rules and regulations for English class, when there was a knock on the door. The teacher answered it, and spoke quietly to the person on the other side. Then the door was flung open, and a young teenage girl walked in, followed by their sensei._

"_Class, I'd like to introduce you to your new pupil, Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura has moved to Toemeda all the way from Tokyo. Please give her a warm welcome. I'll need a volunteer for someone to show her around tomorrow. Anyone?"_

_Not a single hand was raised. Everyone was too busy talking about other things. One glance at Sakura Kinomoto told them exactly what they needed to know. That she was no one special, and that she didn't need to be bothered with. She was wearing a pair of blue jean overalls and a loose white top. Her hair was braided into pigtails, and she was wearing a simple pair of sneakers. Sakura looked like she was much younger than her actually age of 15._

_"Well then I guess I'll have to pick." The sensei said after a few moments of awkward silence._

"_Syaoran Li."_

_Startled at his name, he looked up just in time to see Sakura walking towards him a dreamy smile on her face._

"_You will show her around tomorrow and help her get settled."_

_The bell rang just then, signaling the end of class, and saving Syaoran from replying._

"_All right then! Have a good day!"_

"_Dude you should just bribe some poor sucker into doing it."_

"_No it's fine."_

"_Why would you want to be seen with her anyways? She looks like a five year old."_

"_Look I said it's no big deal, so just lay off."_

_Syaoran and Yamasaki were having an argument, and it was rare. They almost always agreed on things. But Sakura, however, was a different matter entirely._

"_Syaoran what's wrong with you?" Yamsaki asked._

"_Nothing's wrong with me."_

"_Well there's gotta be a loose wire in that brain of yours. Why else would you hang around that geek?"_

"_Because the sensei asked me to, and I'm a nice guy."_

"_What? Since when are you a nice guy? Your nickname isn't Syaoran 'the bad ass' Li for no reason is it?"_

"_Look Yamasaki those days are over. Things change."_

_With that, Syaoran walked away, leaving a shocked Yamasaki in his wake._

"_Hello I'm Syaoran Li."_

_After having realized that her locker was next to his, Syaoran set about introducing himself. He'd spotted the girl leaning against the wall, looking very lost in thought. Now she blinked and looked at him with lovely emerald eyes for a moment, as if coming back to reality. She smiled shyly at him._

_"Don't talk much I take it."_

_She shook her head._

"_Not really."_

_Syaoran smiled. **Maybe this is what's been missing in my life. **He thought. **True friendship and happiness. **Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was once again lost in thought, and uttered the words that would change both of their lives forever._

"_Well shall we?"_

_End flashback_

Now it was feeling like when they'd first met Sakura. Yamasaki still hadn't quite forgiven Syaoran for befriending Sakura. Well it was all about to come to an end. Truth was, Syaoran couldn't stand Yamasaki. He was far too arrogant for his own good, strutting around campus like he owned it.

"Well Sakura can kiss my sorry butt, because she's a retard."

"That's it!" Syaoran felt anger rising in him like lava rising in a volcano. Without warning, he swung his arm back, and punched Yamasaki in the face. His head snapped back, and he stood there in shock.

"You are such a stupid jerk!" Syaoran yelled at him. "If anyone is the loser around here, it's you."

Syaoran walked away, leaving a still shocked Yamasaki staring at his retreating back. _What . . . what just happened? _Yamasaki wondered?

* * *

"I saw what happened." 

"What?"

"Syaoran, why did you punch him?"

Syaoran sat in the booth, and stared at the mess of food on the table. He had met up with Sakura on the way home, and asked her if she was hungry. She had replied with a noncommittal shrug, which he took as a yes. Now they were both seated at the table of the fast food place, and Sakura knew that something was up with just once glance.

"Syaoran?" Sakura repeated, her emerald eyes looking concerned.

"He pissed me off." Came his reply.

"If it was because of what happened in English class-"

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

Caught off guard, she nodded.

"Why is it you can talk non-stop around me, but you don't talk around anyone else?"

As soon as the words were out, Syaoran regretted them. He saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry-" he began, but was for the first time ever, cut off by Sakura.

"No I think it's time you know why I don't talk much around people."

She took a deep breath, and Syaoran knew something big was coming.

"When I was younger, I was a huge talker. I talked to everyone about everything. But one day, everything changed." Syaoran could see her struggling to continue, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Giving him a small smile, she continued.

"I overheard something terrible. Snmething I wasn't supposed to know. And me, being the gossip I was, told the one person I shouldn't have."

"What was it?" Syaoran asked, almost afraid for her to continue.

"I overheard one of my father's friends talking to a man dressed in black. They were planning on killing my mother." Her voice took on a flat tone. "Well naturally I told my parents, who didn't believe me. But the next day, the men came, and killed not only my mother, but my father too. And they told me if I ever told anyone anything that they would kill me too." Now Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. Her shoulders shook as she buried her face into hands and sobbed.

"Oh Sakura." Syaoran reached over, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

She removed her hands from her face, and smiled at him. "It's ok. I'm content living out my life as a dreamer. I live in my fantasy world where my parents are still living, and I don't have to be afraid of talking."

"I'm not sure that's the healthiest thing to do." Syaoran said gently.

There was silence for a few moments, and Syaoran knew the silence wasn't exactly compaionable, it was more of the awkward kind.

"How long has it been?"he asked, trying to forget his last comment.

"5 years. My brother has been taking good care of me." she whispered.

"Oh right. You did mention you had a brother."

"He's all I have."

"What about me?" Syaoran pretended to be hurt. Sakura smiled at him. "And you of course."

"That's better." He grinned at her, and was rewarded with a small chuckle.

"I suppose we really should eat."

"Yeah I suppose."

As they began eating, Syaoran smiled at her.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for trusting me." He said quietly.

"Well you're the only person besides my brother who has treated me like a normal human being."

"It's their loss."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

They finished their meal in a companionable silence.

After that fateful day, things seemed different between Sakura and Syaoran. It felt like something had shifted- at least in Syaoran's perspective. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and when she smiled his way, he felt his heart beat faster. _Is there something wrong with me? _He wondered. It wasn't until the annual winter fashion show came up that he began to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji was the most popular girl in school. Not only was she head cheerleader, she was also a great singer, and a great sewer. So it was no surprise that she was asked to organize the fashion show. She got all of her popular girlfriends together to discuss recruits for models, which would be announced tomorrow. 

"So girls, I called this meeting to talk strategy. We need hot girls to model the outfits I'm creating."

"Well we're obviously going to be in it right?" Chiharu asked, flipping back her hair.

"Yes, but we need at least one more girl. Four models aren't enough."

"Well what about Meiling?" Naoko asked.

"No she's off traveling this week."

"Oh."

"Why don't we just recruit one of the geeks? Lord knows _they_ could use a huge makeover. We could make our school more beautiful by getting rid of the ugly ducklings." Rika said, examining her perfect French manicure.

"Come to think of it . . . that's actually a good idea Rika." Tomoyo said beaming at her. She smiled back, and gave the other girls a smirk. "And I know just the girl!"

"Who?" they all asked.

"Why Sakura Kinomoto of course!"

They all gasped.

"Are you serious?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course. She's the ugliest duckling of all, and the most stupid. She hardly says a word, so being speechless will be a normal thing, and besides- I think it's time we pulled a little 'prank'"

She motioned for the girls to come closer, and told them of the plan that she had thought of when Rika mentioned recruiting a geek as a model.

"Brilliant!" Naoko said, when she finished.

"Isn't that kind of mean though?" Chiharu asked.

The other girls just looked at her.

"It's not mean! It's just a silly prank and besides, it's _required_ of the most popular girls in school to pull at least one prank."

"But it's usually on the boys." Chiharu pointed out.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Tomoyo glared at the girl, who looked abashed.

"No."

"Good. So it's all set up. So I'll fill out the announcement, and next week, Sakura's going to 'expose' herself to the world as a model." Tomoyo laughed at her genius plan. _Oh I'm good. _She thought. "And I'll need you girls back here tomorrow for fittings."

"No problem."

"Sure"

"Ok with me."

"Yeah."

Soon the girls left, and Tomoyo wrote the announcement, and put it in the office for tomorrow morning. _Have fun Sakura. _She thought.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in math class when it happened. It had started off as a normal, typical math class. People were talking loudly, gossiping about whom was dating whom, and other such things that bored Sakura to death. The teacher was due to arrive any moment. Sakura opened her notebook, and began writing a new story that had been rolling around in her brain all night, and that morning. 

_The water was rushing all around me, threatening to engulf me in the dark walls of suffocation-_

_And then I woke up with sweat drenching my pillow, and tears streaming down my face. It was the nightmare again. I could never set foot in water, every time I went to the lake with my family, I could feel that fear rushing through me again-_

"Good morning students and faculty! It's now time for the morning announcements!" shaking her head slightly, Sakura put down her pencil, and listened to the announcements. She was one of the few who actually paid attention to them. _It's better to stay on top of things. _Sakura thought.

"Lunch for today includes Salisbury steak with mashes potatoes and green peas, and carrot cake for desert."

_Yummy. _Sakura thought, glad that she had brought her own lunch, one that she had made the evening before. _Cafeteria food is so disgusting; I'm surprised no one has had food poisoning._

The rest of the announcements were read with nothing unusual, until the very last one.

"And finally, I'm proud to announce the top models in out upcoming fashion show! Tomoyo Daidouji, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa, and finally . . . Sakura Kinomoto! Congratulations! And please report to room 101 after school. That is all"

Sakura's head snapped up at the mention of name, and suddenly all conversation stopped. Everyone turned to look at Sakura, who was now looking down at the floor.

"Sakura? How in the world did _she _get to be model?" someone asked. Now all of theconversations turned to her. Sakura did her best to tune it out. She was far too bewildered herself to really think about it. _Me? A model? _

"Alright class. Settle down." The sensei came in, saving Sakura from thinking too much more. Math was her worst subject and it usually took most of her concentration to do it properly, much to her disappointment.

When math class let out an hour later, Sakura found herself surrounded by people.

"How'd you get to be model?"

"Yeah, did you bribe them?"

"You're not pretty enough to be a model."

"Enough!" a loud voice broke through the crowd, who parted to let Syaoran through.

"Sakura!" He said when he reached her; she gave him a half smile.

"Go away!" Syaoran yelled at the crowd, who went of still grumbling and giving Sakura dirty looks.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened." Syaoran said as soon as they were alone.

"I'm fine, and everyone knows."

"Do you know how-"

"No I don't! Can everyone just stop _asking me that?_" seeing the look of shock on Syaoran's face, she recoiled. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Syaoran! It's just been confusing. I didn't mean to yell at you." Her voice was now barely above a whisper.

"It's ok. It's just that I've never seen you really annoyed or angry before."

But now Sakura had gone quiet again. Syaoran sighed.

"Come on, let's get to class."

She nodded, and followed him to class, wondering how many more taunts she'd have to endure before school ended.

* * *

As it turned out, everyone seemed to have something to say to Sakura. Most comments were standard teasing, some were quite nasty, and there was one comment that nearly sent her to tears. 

"I think Tomoyo has had brain damage if she's picking the ugliest girl in the school. Wait didI say girl? I mean it. You're an it."

By the time Sakura approached room 101, she felt like she had been through a war. Everyone against her. Only Syaoran stuck by her side, and got rid of everyone when he could. But when she was alone, which was often, the people overwhelmed her.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Sakura opened the door. She'd been in room 101 a few times for various reasons, but now it looked like a dressing room, with fabric draped everywhere, and sketches of bodies in clothing, and a sewing machine.There was also a dress makers dummy in the corner.Tomoyo was sitting at the table, along with Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika.

"Sakura! You made it!" Tomoyo smiled at her. Sakura gave a weak smile back.

"These are the girls." She gestured around the room. "I'm sure you know who they are."

Sakura nodded. Everyone knew who Tomoyo was, and all of her friends. They were practically legends at school.

"Well come have a seat! We don't bite." This set them off laughing, and Sakura's smile grew less tentative. She took a seat at the furthest end of the table.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin."

An hour passed, and Sakura found herself immersed in a world completely different from the one she lived in. These girls made fun of every other girl in the school. Saying nasty things that made Sakura cringe on the inside. _Why are these girls so mean to their friends? _She wondered. _If this is what popularity is like, I don't want any part of it._

"Ok Sakura, I need to get your measurements so I can make your outfit."

"Oh?"

"Stand here." Tomoyo instructed. As Sakura got measured, she wondered what kind of outfit Tomoyo was making her, and she also wondered if Tomoyo was going to show her how to model.

"Um Tomoyo?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes?"

"I really don't know how to do this." She whispered. Tomoyo simply smiled at her.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it. Now move your arms like this."

Sakura obeyed, and wondered how this was all going to work out. _After all it's in a week. But hey! Maybe things are finally looking up for me. _

"Alright girls! We're done for the day." Tomoyo said, a few minutes later. "I'm going to complete my sketches and start sewing tonight. I'll see you back here tomorrow for more fittings and rehearsal."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Ok."

"Sound good to me."

Sakura merely nodded, and gave a tentative wave goodbye. As soon the girls left, Tomoyo smiled to herself. _She fell for it hook, line and sinker. Perhaps if my modeling career doesn't work out, I can be an actress. _Tomoyo laughed and flipped back her hair into a ponytail. She sat back down at the table, and started working on what was to be the highlight of her senior year.

* * *

A week passed, and Sakura spent most of her time after school with Tomoyo and the girls, preparing for the fashion show. She felt happy with her life, and was a little more talkative to other people. Syaoran noticed the change in her and felt his heart beating much faster than normal every time he spent time with her. He had now figured out that there was something else there. Something else other than friendship hanging in the air between them. The question was: how did Sakura feel? 

"So how's the fashion show going?" Syaoran asked Sakura. It was the night before the big day, and Syaoran took Sakura out for dinner to celebrate. _I wish this were an actual date, and not just hanging out. _He thought to himself.

"Oh it's going great! I've got two outfits to model. I just hope I do a good job."

"You'll do just fine Sakura."

"I hope so."

"I have faith in you."

Syaoran smiled at her, and she smiled back. He felt the familiar feelings that now engulfed him whenever he spent time with her. All too soon dinner was over, and Syaoran took Sakura home.

"Break a leg tomorrow." He said at the doorway of the apartment.

"Thanks."

Impulsively he reached out and hugged her. Surprised, Sakura hugged him back.

"What was that for?" she asked, when they broke apart.

"Just because" he winked at her, and walked away. Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then shrugged. She unlocked the door and went into her apartment for the night, feeling both nervous and excited about the events to come.

_I really hope I do a good job tomorrow!_

* * *

"Places everyone! Places! Naoko! You're up first! Chiharu, get on deck!" 

Tomoyo was running around, getting everyone organized. The fashion show was starting in five minutes. Sakura had been put last, which made her all the more nervous.

"Don't be nervous." Tomoyo said, when Sakura confided in her earlier. She leaned in close to the girl, and said. "Don't tell the others this; but I've saved my best outfits for last, and you're wearing them."

"Really?"

"Yes. So _stop worrying_. Just relax."

Meiling had come back from her travels, and was the MC. Tomoyo checked that everyone was in their positions, and then gave the all clear signal. She could hear Meiling welcoming everyone and the sound of applause. Sakura fought down a wave of nausea and smiled. _I can do this. I can totally do this._ Sakura wasn't up for twenty minutes, so she had a few minutes to kill before she had to get changed. She knew Syaoran was watching and waiting for her. Her brother had to work, but he had sent her flowers, which she now fingered lovingly. They were pink roses. Sakura felt honored, and happy that her brother cared enough to send flowers in his unfortunate absence.

"Sakura! Time to get changed!" Tomoyo called.

"Ok!"

Sakura made her way to the dressing room, feeling another wave of nausea hit her. Fighting the urge to puke, she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Feeling a little better, she took the dress with the matching slip (as the dress was a little see-through) off the hanger. She put on the slip, (that barely covered anything, and left Sakura feeling practically naked.) and was about to put her dress on, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" she called, but the door was thrust open, and a very distraught looking Tomoyo came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's horrible! There's been an awful accident! We have to leave now!"

"Just let me get changed-"

"There's no time!" Tomoyo seized her hand. "We have to leave now!" as Sakura was being dragged down the hallway, she asked what had happened.

"It's too awful for words!" Tomoyo said, "Go through here! It's quicker!"

"What-?"

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed though black curtains, and into a very bright spotlight.

"And here we have Sakura Kinomoto sporting a _very_ revealing nylon slip dress!"

She heard laughter, and felt the room spinning. _What's going on? _Then she heard Tomoyo's voice, cold and cruel.

"Sakura, did you really think you were good enough to be a model? I guess you really are as stupid and pathetic as you look."

The room was full of laughter. Everyone was pointing at her. Sakura felt dizzy, and the room spun faster and began to look dim and dark. _What's happening-_ and Sakura suddenly felt the world go completely black as she fainted.

Syaoran lunged through the laughing crowd, mad enough to kill them with his bare hands. _How dare they? Those girls are vultures. _But as he reached the stage, he saw that he wasn't quick enough. Someone else had caught her just before she had hit the floor.

"Sakura!" he yelled out. But she was being carried off, and by the time he reached the stage, she was gone, and now Tomoyo was coming out wearing the outfit meant for Sakura.

"And now we see the lovely Tomoyo wearing a beautiful clubbing dress-"

Before anyone could say a word, Syaoran leapt onto the stage, and grabbed Tomoyo by the hand, dragging her backstage. Tomoyo fought tooth and nail. But Syaoran's grip was strong.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he spit at her.

"What do you mean? We were just having a bit of fun."

"You stupid little cow! How dare you do something so horrible to such an innocent girl?"

Tomoyo simply laughed.

"Syaoran, Syaoran Syaoran." She shook her head. "You could do _so_ much better than that _thing_. Like me for instance."

"You're sick!" he growled.

"No I'm beautiful and popular. I'm the queen of this school"

"Well after today, consider yourself de-crowned you monster!" he yelled, walking away, leaving a pissed off Tomoyo is his wake. _That guy needs an attitude adjustment, and I'm just the one to give it to him. This is just the beginning of Sakura's troubles. _She thought. She quickly adjusted her outfit, and went back out to receive the praise she so deserved.

* * *

Sakura felt something wet dripping on her face. Opening her eyes, harsh white light stabbed at her eyes. 

"Ouch that's bright!" she sat up, and looked at the surroundings around her. Everything looked unfamiliar. "Uh… where am I?"

"You're in the nurse's office." A voice startled her. She turned and saw a young boy standing over her. He has cerulean colored eyes and long dark brown hair in a ponytail. He sported a black leather jacket and blue jeans with a white t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, forgetting to be shy for a moment. He smiled at her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach again, though she had no idea why.

"I'm Jackson Reid."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'm ending it there! But stay tuned for part two! _God Bless CelestialMoon17._


	2. Finding Her Wings

Hey everyone. I'm SOO sorry about not updating again for awhile, but I'm back now, and better than ever! Anyways, let's get this show on the road folks!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters, the only character I own ish Jackson Reid.

On with the story!

Where we last left off . . .

"You're in the nurse's office." A voice startled her. She turned and saw a young boy standing over her. He has cerulean colored eyes and long dark brown hair in a ponytail. He sported a black leather jacket and blue jeans with a white t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, forgetting to be shy for a moment. He smiled at her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach again, though she had no idea why.

"I'm Jackson Reid."

Chapter 2 – Finding Her Wings

"Hi." Sakura whispered, suddenly feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

Before Jackson could reply, the door swung open, and a distraught-looking Syaoran came bounding in.

"Sakura!" he said, not even giving Jackson a second glance. He reached over and hugged her. "I was so worried about you!"

"Um . . " Was all Sakura could say. She let Syaoran hug her for a moment more before she pulled away. At this point, Syaoran noticed Jackson, who had his hands in his pockets, and was looking uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" Syaoran growled.

"He's Jackson Reid." Sakura said, before he could reply.

Syaoran turned to stare at Sakura, who blinked at him.

"I was the one who caught her before she fell off the stage." Jackson said.

"Thanks." Syaoran replied gruffly.

"Yes I never did thank you for saving me." Sakura smiled at Jackson, who gave her his own smile in return.

Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura. He had never seen her this animated with _anyone. Especially _not a boy. It irked him in ways he didn't even understand.

"Well if you'refeeling betterSakura, we should probably get going."

"Yeah."

Sakura got off the bed and stood up, a little shaky. Syaoran went to put an arm around her to steady her. _Because she really needs it. I just wish I could my arm around her without needing some reason to do it._

"So . . " Jackson said, his hands were back in his pockets.

"Thank you. Again." Sakura said.

"I guess I'll . . . see you around sometime?" Jackson asked.

Sakura could feel her face heating up. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered.

"Sure." She replied, before walking out the door with Syaoran's arm around her. When Syaoran looked back, he saw the wistful look on Jackson's face. He glared at the other guy before leading Sakura through the empty hallways and out into the cool night air.

* * *

"You're sure you're ok?" Syaoran asked at the doorway of her apartment. He hadinsisted on walking her home, and Sakura was in no shape to refuse. It was actually a blessing that Syaoran did walk her home. He seemed to sense her mood, and kept on talking about something, anything to keep not only her, but himself from thinking about what had just happened only an hour ago.

"Syaoran, I'm fine."

"Well . . . alright."

"Relax. Go home. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You'd better." Syaoran said.

"Thanks for walking me home." Sakura, suddenly feeling bold, took one of his hands in hers and gave it a squeeze. Syaoran looked startled, and then gave her a fleeting smile.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight Syaoran."

Once Sakura had closed the door and sat down at the kitchen table, the events of the evening came rushing into her mind like a giant tidal wave that was sucking her into the void. Tears were streaming down her face, and she didn't even realize it until she felt the wetness on her cheek, and tasted the bitter saltiness of her tears. This was how her brother found her when he came home from work about an hour later.

"I'm home!" he called out, and stepped into the kitchen. His smiling face died out when he saw his baby sister at the kitchen table, her shoulders heaving, and tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! What happened?" Sakura turned to face her brother, whose face was etched with concern. She didn't reply, just stared at him with a vacant, empty look.

"Sakura." He gathered his sister into his arms and held her there for a long while. Sakura eventually calmed down, but she still had the vacant, dead look in her eyes that disturbed Touya, who was shaking slightly as he talked to her.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, I'll tuck you in, and stay with you until you fall asleep."

Sakura nodded slightly, and Touya picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He put her in bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"When you do feel like talking, promise me you'll tell me what's wrong."

Another slight nod. Sakura was slowly drifting off. Touya sat by her bed and watched her until she fell into a deep sleep, her breathing slow and even.

"Goodnight Sakura. I love you." He whispered, giving the covers a gentle tug. Touya gave her one last look before walking out of her room and quietly closing the door. Once he was in the living room, he picked up the phone, shaking slightly.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Yukito? Oh thank goodness you're awake."

"What's wrong Touya?"

"It's Sakura. She . . "

"What Touya, what?"

"It was bad Yukito." And to his utter amazement, he felt his voice cracking with emotion.

"Hold on, I'm on my way over."

There was a click, and the phone went dead, but Touya was in a stupor. He was struggling to hold in his pent up emotions. Ever since they moved here, he could sense that Sakura wasn't doing very well. He tried his best to be cheerful and supportive, but there was only so much he could do. Touya once again wished that his parents were alive. _Oka-san, Otou-san. If only you knew how much we need you right now . . . _There was a sudden knock on the door, and Touya ran to answer it before it could wake Sakura.

"Touya?"

Yukito stood there in his jacket, the concern evident on his face. Seeing him was Touya's undoing. He broke down, and hid his face in his hands, his broad shoulders heaving, sounding much like Sakura had earlier.

"Touya!" Yukito rushed to embrace Touya. He led them to the couch, and let the one man he never thought he would ever see cry, let out all of his emotions and feelings that had been pent up over the years. Yukito rubbed his back, letting the motion do the talking instead of words. Finally Touya sat up.

"I've failed her." His voice was raw.

"No you haven't. You've been a great brother to her-"

"She doesn't need a brother! She needs a mother and a father! And so do I damnit!"

Yukito stared the man who was so out of control. He knew that things had been bad for some time now, but _this_ was beyond bad.

It was torture.

"Touya." Yukito held his face in his hands, and forced the young man to look him in the eye. "I've been there for you ever since I met you. Now it's time I'm here for both you and Sakura. I'll take care of you."

"You already have-" Touya replied, but was cut off by the sudden but gentle pressure of lips upon his own. Touya shut his eyes and let himself be lost in the bliss. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yukito staring at him.

"Please let me help you and Sakura." Yukito whispered.

"Of course."

Their lips met again in a chaste kiss, before Yukito stood up.

"I need to be going, but please call me tomorrow, ok?"

"I will." Touya said, walking him to the door.

"Thank you for coming over."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'll always be here for you." Yukito replied, reaching out to hug Touya again, trying to take some of the pain and sorrow away.

"Goodnight Touya."

"Goodnight Yukito."

When Touya was alone, then and only then did he realize how much better he suddenly felt. _And it's all because of Yukito . . . _it was this thought alone that got him to sleep that night in his cold and lonely bed that was haunted by memories of his dead parents.

_Oka-san . . . Otou-san. I love you both very much._

* * *

Sakura really didn't want to go to school. Especially after what had happened, but when Syaoran called her, he refused to let her stay home.

"Sakura you can't stay home. You need to come to school."

"I don't belong there." Her voice sounded tired and flat.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I don't fit in."

"Sakura please come . . . for me?"

Sakura heaved a sigh.

"Do you have any idea how awful it's going to be?"

"I'll be right by your side."

Sakura didn't reply, so Syaoran knew that she was considering it.

"Ok then I'll meet you at the bus stop in fifteen minutes, and if you're not there, I'm coming to get you." He hung up before Sakura could reply.

_Fifteen minutes later._

"It's going to be ok Sakura. We're going to get through this." Syaoran said as they stepped onto the bus, with Syaoran guiding Sakura on. Sakura didn't say anything, which meant that she was probably annoyed at Syaoran for making her come to school.

Surprisingly enough, no one really spoke about yesterday.

"See? It's all forgotten about."

But as they stepped off the bus, they saw that yesterday's fiasco was clearly _not_ forgotten. The school newspaper featured a picture of Sakura looking panicked, and a headline; _Shy Girl Loses her Nerve. _Sakura looked around at all the people in the courtyard who were laughing and holding out the newspaper for all their friends to see. Suddenly one of them spotted Sakura.

"It's her!" they called out. Soon everyone was looking at Sakura and laughing. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt like she was going to faint. She needed to get out of there. Fast. Sakura took off in a blind run, not caring where she was going, only that she wanted to be as far away from people as possible.

"Sakura!" Syaoran started to run after her, but the people laughing at her was too much for him to bear. He stopped running and turned around. The look on his face was cold enough to melt the sun. People stopped laughing and looked at him.

"If I catch _any _of you stupid, shallow, vain, _scumbags_ laughing at Sakura _ever_ again, I will personally deliver you so much physical pain, you won't be able to feel anything for a week. You got that?" spit was flying out of his mouth, he was so angry.

People took Syaoran seriously, because they all knew he could do it. Syaoran 'bad ass' Li was capable of anything. They all nodded wordlessly and watched as he ran inside, looking for Sakura, who was more than likely crying in the girls bathroom. _Hang on Sakura! I'm coming!_

* * *

_Breathe Sakura, breathe. _But Sakura couldn't think anymore. She just ran until suddenly crashed into something that felt solid. _Lovely. Let's add 'clumsy' to my list of attributes. _

"Hey are you alright?" she heard a voice. A very familiar voice. Sakura said nothing. She just picked herself up off the ground.

"Sakura?"

Now she could see Jackson standing right beside her. His hair still in that messy ponytail, and he was wearing the same clothes from the evening before.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him. Jackson backed away from her a few steps, obviously looking shocked, while Sakura was struggling with her emotions.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, now tentative. Wary. Unsure of himself.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's natural for people to lash out at others when something's wrong."

"Not for me."

"Hey don't worry about it." Jackson slowly approached her, more confident now.

Sakura had become silent once more, but for once in her life, she felt the need to talk.

"Um I think we should go." Sakura said, resuming the path that she was so blindly running towards, except she was no longer running in blind fear. She was walking out in the open with a cute guy who didn't shun her at first sight. _This has been such a crazy day, I don't know what to expect next. _But maybe she needed that. After staying so silent and trying to recreate a safe, predictable life for herself, it led her down the path of teasing and torture. Well now she was going to forge her own path. Sakura wasn't going to stay silent any longer.

"Yeah sure." Jackson said, following Sakura down the hallway where anything was bound to happen.

Soon enough, they reached the classroom unharmed.

"Thanks." Sakura said, mustering up the courage to smile.

"It's no trouble. Really." Jackson gave her a grin of his own that made her blush. _Well this is a first. _Sakura thought. She was just about to go inside, when Jackson reached out to grab her wrist.

"Wait."

Sakura turned around, feeling both confused, and dreading the inevitable. _I knew it. Too good to be true. _Sakura braced herself for what he was about to say . . .

"Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"What?" Sakura was so shocked, that was the first thing that came out her mouth.

"Do you want to have lunch? With me? Today?"

"Uh sure. That sounds fine."

"Alright then. I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"Ok."

"Bye."

And Jackson walked down the hallway, leaving a dazed Sakura staring in his wake. _Did he just . . . did he just ask to have lunch with me? _Sakura was still bemused over the latest turn of events when she walked into the classroom.

"Hey, look! It's the ugly duckling!"

Sakura stopped walking and stared at everyone who was in the classroom. Amongst them were Tomoyo and the girls. _Just keep walking. _She told herself. Which she did, but taunts were now being thrown at her from every side. She couldn't escape. Sakura backed into the corner of the room, and turned her face so no one could see her cry-

"What the hell is going on around here?"

Syaoran came storming into the classroom with his famous death glare upon his face.

"Are you sadistic little punks getting more kicks from torturing an innocent girl? Well that's about to stop while I'm here." Syaoran growled. Usually that was enough to put off people, but today was a tougher crowd to scare.

"Syaoran Li."

"What?" he growled. He saw Tomoyo coming towards him, wearing a very suggestive outfit. "Lovely. It's the resident seductress. What do you want?"

"Oh it's you I want." Tomoyo whispered, reaching out her hands, which were promptly pushed away.

"Well I sure don't want you."

"Oh you will. No one can resist me. Trust me. Many have tried and failed. And after one night with me, you'll never go back to that poor, hideous creature over there."

"You can do me a favor and take your group of vicious brutes and stay the hell away from Sakura, or you will know the meaning of the word 'agony'." Syaoran's voice was deadly calm, but his eyes held fire as he stared at Tomoyo, daring her to disregard him. After a moment of intense staring, she looked away.

"Fine then. We'll stay away from Sakura . . .for now. I like a challenge." And then she stalked away, wriggling her assets for him to see. _That's just sick. _Syaoran thought, making his way to Sakura who was still huddled in the corner.

"Sakura?" he put a gentle hand of her shoulder. _She's ten times the girl Tomoyo is, and she has no idea how wonderful she really is. _He thought wistfully.

Sakura looked up in fright at first, but saw who it was and calmed down.

"Syaoran." She whispered.

"Come on. Class is starting."

Sakura let him haul her to her feet, and they were standing so close together, Syaoran could count the small smattering of freckles the graced her face. He could feel his own heart pounding, and wished that they were alone, so that he could pull her even closer, and place his lips upon hers-

"Good morning class. I trust you have all reviewed the material I gave out yesterday?"

The teacher had walked into the room. Sakura and Syaoran broke apart and went to their respective seats, but both had just realized something significant had happened, and were trying to figure out what it meant. _This is going to be a long day._ Syaoran thought.

* * *

Over the next little while, things were changing dramatically for both Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was finding herself not only in the company of Syaoran, but Jackson as well. After the first lunch, Jackson seemed to want to spend more time with her. Not that Sakura was complaining. But Syaoran on the other hand, he was a different matter entirely. He was becoming increasingly annoyed every time Jackson came around, though Sakura didn't comment. She was far too busy spending her time talking to Jackson. Something that Syaoran felt uncomfortable with. _What's so special about him, that she can talk to him as easily as she does to me?_ Day after day he had to watch Sakura and Jackson talking like they had known each other for years. Syaoran was at breaking point, and one day he finally snapped.

It was three weeks after the fashion show fiasco, and a beautiful sunny day. Life had finally decided to grace Sakura with some good times and memories that she actually wanted to remember. Jackson met her in the courtyard for lunch as per usual, and they had barely sat down to eat, when Syaoran joined them. But instead of sitting down, he just stared at them.

"What is it Syaoran?" Sakura finally asked, feeling rather annoyed at his behavior. She had noticed him acting strangely, but she decided to leave him alone instead of asking what was wrong. There were some things that he didn't talk about, and she assumed he was going through something personal. However, seeing him give Jackson one of his death glares made her think that that maybe it wasn't something about his home life at all.

"I have to talk to Jackson." Syaoran's voice was deadly calm. A sure sign that something was wrong.

"What's up?" Jackson asked, clearly surprised that Syaoran wanted to talk to him.

"Come with me."

"Sure." He shot Syaoran a puzzling glance, before turning to smile at Sakura.

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Sakura said, giving Syaoran her own perplexed glance before they walked off out of hearing range. As soon as they were far enough away, Syaoran started his attack.

"Hey Jackson, can you do me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?"

"Stay the hell away from Sakura."

Jackson was taken aback by the harshness of his tone.

"Say what?"

"You heard me." Syaoran growled.

"What gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"

"Look buddy, Sakura has had enough pain in her life. I don't want you toying with her."

"Toying with her?" Now Jackson was getting angry.

"Yeah that's right. You back off now. Before someone gets hurt."

"Screw you."

Syaoran gave him the meanest death glare and made a fist.

"Say it again pretty boy. I bloody dare you."

Jackson and Syaoran stared at each other for a full minute, neither backing down. Finally Jackson looked away.

"You know what? I'm leaving right now. I'm going to be the better man and avoid a fight." And Jackson walked away, leaving an irate Syaoran is his wake.

"Coward!" He yelled after him. But all Syaoran received was silence.

When Jackson got back to where Sakura was sitting, he was greeted by a cheerful smile.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing important. Just some guy talk."

"Ok."

Jackson gave her his own smile that made her blush. _Why do I feel so strange around him? I feel so unstable. Like I can't handle the rush of emotions that come washing over me like a tidal wave-_

"Sakura?"

She blinked, looked very confused. Jackson flashed her another grin.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Ok."

They gathered their things and went for a walk around the courtyard before they had to go in. It was a nice walk. One that both people enjoyed very much. When they reached the classrooms, it was with reluctance that they said goodbye, with plans to meet in the morning.

"Have a good afternoon Sakura."

"You too Jackson."

Sakura sat down at her desk, and immediately opened her books and began to write a poem.

_This feeling I carry in my heart._

_Feels so strange._

_I feel so light and airy._

_And yet so full._

_Every touch sends shockwaves throughout my body._

_My mind plays elaborate fantasies._

_I don't know hoe to stop it._

_Do I even want to?_

"Alright class, let's get settled. You've had your lunch." The teacher walked into the room, and the afternoon had officially begun.

* * *

_What a horrible day. I'm sure glad it's over. _Syaoran was not in a good mood, and when Syaoran is not in a good mood, he has a tendency to pick fights with people. And alongcame Yamasaki, who was walking with a cheerleader on his arm, when he bumped into Syaoran.

"Hello, Li." He said curtly.

"What do you want?" he snapped. Yamasaki raised an eyebrow. The cheerleader giggled.

"Touchy aren't we? What, did Sakura reject you?"

"SCREW YOU!" Syaoran yelled, and without warning, threw a punch at Yamasaki that hit him right in the shoulder

"What the f-"

The cheerleader let out a shriek that drowned out the rest of his words.

"What the hell is wrong with you-"

Syaoran threw another punch, this time hitting him in the stomach.

"Choose your words wisely, or they will be your last."

"Oh you want to fight? Well then, I'm going to kick your sorry ass straight to the ground."

"You wish-" Yamasaki threw a punch which Syaoran dodged by jumping out of the way and delivering a kick to the stomach. Yamasaki doubled over in pain. Syaoran was merciless,but hegot hit himself a few times. It was after Syaoran had just delivered a particularly painful blow that Sakura came upon the scene. The look upon her face was total shock at first, and then anger. Something that Syaoran hadn't seen before.

"Sakura?" he inquired, losing his concentration, and receiving a kick to his knee that almost sent him falling.

"Syaoran." Her voice sounded so . . . broken. It nearly broke his heart. And then the unthinkable happened. Sakura went in to try to pull Syaoran away . . . and got punched in the face. There was utter silence for a few moments, then Yamasaki stood back and glared at her.

"That will teach you to let your weak girlfriend to try and defend you."

"Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Her." Syaoran was so angry he was seeing red. He didn't even notice that Sakura had run off. He was in kill mode, and Yamasaki was his target. "Now you will face the dire consequences and know the true meaning of the word PAIN."

All that could be heard a loud crunching sound, and then cold, hard silence.

Sakura felt the pain burning not only in her face, but in her heart. _How could Syaoran do that? Why would Yamasaki want to hurt me? Why am I such a freak? Can't I ever just be normal? _Tears were blurring her vision, so when she rounded a corner she was running blindly and hit something hard and nearly fell, but felt something wrap around her waist to keep her up.

"Sakura?"

_I know that voice. It's Jackson. But I can't tell him what happened. It's too embarrassing. _

"Go away." She whispered, feeling overwhelmed by all the emotions she was now feeling.

"Sakura what's the matter?"

Again Sakura tried to run away, but his grip on her waist tightened.

"Sakura please tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up at him, and she saw him gasp.

"What _happened_ to you? Your eye is swollen."

His voice sounded so concerned that Sakura broke down. She started sobbing, and she flung herself at him. Jackson held her tightly, stroking her hair.

"It was terrible. Awful." Sakura whispered.

"Tell me what happened. I want to fix this."

Sakura took a deep breath, and tried to calm her racing heart.

"Syaoran was . . . he was . .. "

"He was what? Did he hit you?" Jackson could feel the rage burning in him. _If he so much as touched her, I'd kill him with my bare hands-_

Sakura shook her head.

"What is it? Sakura?"

"Syaoran was fighting with Yamasaki, and then when I tried to get Syaoran away, Yamsaki hit me." Her voice was so quiet, she wondered if Jackson could hear it. But he did. There was an eerie silence, and then.

"He is so dead." Jackson let go of her, and began to walk away to deal out some pain.

"Wait." Sakura grabbed his wrist. Jackson turned around, and Sakura gasped at the look of fire in his eyes.

"Please don't. There's been enough fighting for one day." Sakura's eyes looked so pleadingly at him, that his resolve melted away.

"Alright. But only for you. I'll walk you home."

"Actually, can we not go to my house? My brother will freak if he sees this."

"Well my house is closer to the school anyways . . . I suppose."

"Let's go." Sakura flashed him a tiny smile. Jackson gave her a smile in return, and on they walked with his arm protectively around her shoulder. Neither said anything on the walk home. It was a comfortable silence, and both were afraid to break it. When they reached his house, it just occurred to Sakura that she had never been there before.

"Um I don't think I've ever been here before." Sakura whispered.

"Oh it's ok. My parents are out so we'll be alone, though we will have the family cat for company." He smiled at the way her face lit up when he mentioned 'cat'.

The house was cool and dark when they entered. Jackson turned on the lights, and Sakura had a few seconds to gaze around at the sparsely furnished entryway, when Jackson grabbed her hand and led her into the living room.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Sakura nodded as Jackson left the room. She stood in the dim living room, looking at all the pictures on the walls. She smiled at the images of Jackson when he was a kid, still with the long hair. _How cute. _She managed a small giggle at one particular picture of him as a young child, looking very much like a hippie with his hair loose and flowing around him. It also helped that he was dressed in a tye-dye shirt and blue jeans.

"Alright I'm back." Jackson breezed into the room, carrying a small first aid-kit.

"Now sit." He ordered, pointing to the sofa. Sakura sat, the pain now catching up to her as she winced slightly.

"Oh Sakura." Jackson shook his head as he looked at her. Heaving a sigh, he took out a cloth and reached for her. "This is going to hurt for a second, so brace yourself."

Sakura nodded again, and closed her eyes. She felt his warm hand rest on her cheek for a moment, and then a stinging pain that was nearly unbearable. _Shit. _Sakura grit her teeth against the flow pf pain. After a minute, the pain was replaced with a slight burning sensation by her eye.

"Wow Sakura. You're pretty brave. That looked painful."

"Trust me, it is." Sakura said, opening her eyes. She was surprised at how close Jackson's face was to her own. Her heart began to pound loudly inside her chest.

"Sakura." Jackson whispered, sending shivers up her spine. "I . . . want to ask you something. . ."

"Yes?" Sakura was amazed the her voice was even working. She gulped as Jackson grabbed one of her hands and laced it through his.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now . . " he took a deep breath. _It's now or never. _"Sakura you're special. And by special I mean that you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met."

Sakura gasped, and felt her heart pound even louder. _I can't believe this is happening! Am I dreaming?_

"So I was wondering . . . if you'd like to go out with me? On a date?"

Sakura felt happiness bubble inside of her, and let it loose.

"Yes! Yes I will go out with you!" she shouted and reached out to hug Jackson who was so surprised that he lost his balance, and they both fell onto the floor in a tangled heap. Sakura felt so alive and free, that she laughed. Jackson stared at her, and grinned.

"You are seriously and utterly amazing did you know that?"

Suddenly his expression turned serious as he sat up and cupped her face in his hands. Sakura stopped laughing and stared at him with an equal intensity. _And this is the moment I shall always remember. My first kiss. _She thought as Jackson leaned closer. Sakura closed her eyes at the last second before their lips made contact and Sakura was kissed for the first time in her life.

"Wow." Was all Jackson could say, a few seconds later.

"Was it bad?" Sakura whispered, suddenly horrified. _Oh great. Now he knows I have no experience and won't want to kiss me anymore because I'm so bad at it-_

"Bad? It was . . . incredible." He breathed. He smiled at Sakura, and it sent more shivers throughout her whole body. Sakura gave him a smile of her own, before their lips met again.

_Well today certainly held some unexpected surprises for me. _Sakura thought as she continued to kiss her new boyfriend. For once in her life she was excited for tomorrow and what life would bring.

A/N: Yes I'm ending it here. Again it's another one of my stories that's going to have one more chapter, but I PROMISE you that it is S&S. This is just my interesting plot twist. And I do PROMISE to update more often. I've been lazy and I will admit it. So yeah. Stay tuned for part 3 (coming soon! I swear!) _God bless _CelestialMoon17.


	3. Learning To Fly

Alrighty then. I'm updating again and yes this time it's sooner. Without further ado, I present chapter 3 of my story.

All notes will be at the end

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. The only thing I own is Jackson Reid.

On with the story!

Where we last left off . . .

"Bad? It was . . . incredible." He breathed. He smiled at Sakura, and it sent more shivers throughout her whole body. Sakura gave him a smile of her own, before their lips met again.

_Well today certainly held some unexpected surprises for me. _Sakura thought as she continued to kiss her new boyfriend. For once in her life she was excited for tomorrow and what life would bring.

Chapter 3 – 'Learning to Fly'

After Jackson had brought Sakura home much later that evening with a parting goodbye kiss, it was only then did the true flood of emotions invade her mind. She shut the door with a deep contented sigh. Suddenly she was mobbed by two people who had come running at her, and were trying to hug her to death . . .or so it seemed.

'Sakura! You're alright!' Touya released her after a few suffocating moments and gave her a harsh glare. "Don't you_ever_ do that to me again! I was worried sick about you."

'Uh-' before she could get in a word, Yukito appeared beside her brother and gave a reproachful glance of his own. "Really now Sakura. I expected better of you. Not telling your brother where you were."

'I'm sorry.' Sakura felt ashamed. _Maybe it would have been better if I had just gone home first. _She thought, but then she saw Touya looking at her, and inwardly groaned. _Then again, maybe not._

'Sakura, what's that on your face?'

'It's nothing-' she began, but Touya knelt down to inspect her face and nearly turned red with rage.

'_Is that a black eye? Who the hell gave it to you? He's dead meat!'_

'Touya calm down a little. Let Sakura explain.' Yukito placed a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to pacify him a little. Touya took a deep breath and stood up once more.

'Well then Sakura. Please do explain this black eye.'

_I certainly can't tell him the truth, so I guess I'll have to lie . . . but I feel so dirty lying to him. I've never lied to my brother before-_

'I'm waiting.' Touya tapped his foot impatiently, while Yukito tried his best to calm the man down. After a few more moments of impatient waiting, Sakura finally whispered,

'I tried to stop a fight and got hurt.'

'Why were you trying to stop the fight in the first place? Are you crazy?'

Salura couldn't take it anymore. _Why is he treating me like such a child? I can take care of myself!_

'No I'm not crazy. I was trying to do a good thing, but I guess that didn't work out did it?' she said tartly, ignoring the look of shock on her brother's face. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have go devise other plans to be a heroine.' And she swept up the stairs without another word. When she was in her room, Touya turned to Yukito.

'What just happened?'

'I believe our Sakura is finally learning how to defend herself.' Yukito tried to hide his smile, but Touya saw it.

'Well I don't like it-' he complaint was cut off as Yukito kissed him full on the mouth. When he released Touya, they were both smiling. 'Let's leave Sakura alone for a bit ne?' he winked suggestively. Touya grinned at him, and led the way to his bedroom.

'Yes let's. We'll check on her later.'

'_Much _later.'

They both laughed as the door shut behind them.

* * *

When Sakura opened the front door the next morning, she got a shock. Jackson was standing on the front steps, clearly waiting for her.

'Good morning.' He said, smiling broadly at her.

'Morning.' She replied, still looking confused. Jackson caught the look and grinned.

'I'm here to take you to school.' She now saw the two motorcycle helmets that were at his feet.

'Are you coming?'

Sakura hesitated.

'I've never been on a motorcycle before . . . ' she trailed off.

'It's perfectly safe. I'm a good driver. If you're worried about your brother, I can talk to him for you.'

Sakura smiled. 'That's very sweet of you Jackson, but it's not my brother i was worried about.Thank you for driving me to school.' she added as an afterthought.

'It's no problem.' He said, handing her a helmet. Their hands touched briefly, and Sakura felt a little shockwave go through her. _I can't believe this charming, cute, smart, did I mention cute guy is interested in me. I swear I'm dreaming. _As Sakura put on the helmet and gingerly got herself on the bike behind Jackson, she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

'Now hang on tight.'

Sakura obliged, wrapping her arms around his waist as Jackson started the engine and off they went. The ride was the most thrilling thing Sakura had ever experienced. Added to that was the fact that it was her boyfriend that was driving made Sakura feel like her heart was bursting with happiness. All too soon they arrived at the school. Sakura got off the bike and handed the helmet to Jackson who was waiting expectantly.

'Well? How was it?' he asked.

'Incredible. Amazing. Unforgettable.'

'So it's like however I feel when I kiss you?'

Sakura could have melted into a puddle right there. Jackson grinned at her and then leaned in for a kiss. When they separated however, her heart suddenly took a plummet as she felt sickness replace her happiness. Syaoran was standing by the entrance, looking at them, more specifically ather with a wounded look in his eyes. When Sakura met his gaze he looked away, and turned and walked into the building.

'Syaoran!' she called out, but he was already gone. She turned back to Jackson who was looking at her with a perplexed look on his face.

'What was that all about?' he asked.

'Did you not see Syaoran?' Sakura asked.

'Oh yeah. Him.' There was a hardened look in his eye that Sakura didn't like.

'Did you and Syaoran have a fight or something?' Sakura asked. 'If this is about yesterday-'

She was silenced by a finger over her lips.

'No. We just . .. aren't getting along at the moment that's all.'

Sakura could feel the heat of his touch on her lips and all questions seemed to melt away. When Jackson moved his hand, Sakura, feeling rather bold, reached out to grab his hand and lace her fingers through his. Jackson stared down at their intertwined hands with surprise.

'Come on then. Let's go to class.'

And off they went, hand in hand to their first class, making it official that they were indeed a couple. Syaoran stared at them with contempt from a darkened corner of the hallway. _How dare they. _Syaoran thought. _How could she do this to me? How? _Syaoran gritted his teeth. His questions would be answered soon enough. He just had to wait for the right moment to come.

'Why Sakura? Why him? Why not me? Kami Sakura. Do you have any idea how I feel about you? I guess not. Not if you're dating him. But you won't be dating him for too long. Mark my words.'

Syaoran made a vow to do everything in his power to find a way to break up the happy couple before heading off to class, not noticing the shadowy figure watching him.

_Interesting . . ._ she thought._ Very interesting indeed._

* * *

As themonth wore on, Sakura was immersed in her bubble of happiness that also seemed to give her more confidence around others. Thanks to Jackson's support, she was able to talk to more people, and soon enough, Sakura was talking to many people about things she was interested in, and people actually listened to her and gave their own opinions on things. Yes life was definitely improving for our Sakura, her only worry was Syaoran. She hadn't spoken to Syaoran muchsince he had seen her and Jackson kissing. It made her feel confused and hurt at first, but after two weeks ofonly seeingSyaoranwhen they passed each other in the hallway, she began to feel angry. _I thought he was my best friend. Why is he avoiding me? I'm not asking him to be Jackson's best friend, but I want him to be my best friend again-_

'Sakura? Are you alright?' Jackson put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Sakura blinked and looked up at him. It was lunchtime, and they had been sitting in their usual place in the courtyard. Jackson had excused himself for a moment, and Sakura had let her mind wander. Now he was back and evidently concerned at her 'spaced-out' look.

'Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something.'

'Care to talk about it?' Jackson sat down beside her. Sakura felt warm all over, and was sure there was a hint of blush on her face.

'It's just been a busymonth, that's all.' _I can't tell Jackson I'm thinking about Syaoran. He'll either be angry at him, or wonder why I'm thinking about him._

'You could say that again.' Jackson agreed. Neither of them spoke for a few moments after that. Finally, appearing restless, Jackson asked Sakura what she was doing for the evening.

'Not too much. Homework mostly.'

'Well I know of this teen club that plays really good music. Do you want to come? It'll be lots of fun. And don't worry. We'll be back early, since it's a school night.' Jackson flashed Sakura a grin, which surprisingly was not returned. Instead, there was a small frown on the girl's face.

'What is it?' Jackson asked.

'I can't . . . I don't . . . um-'

'Sakura?' now Jackson was worried.

'I've never really danced in public before.' Sakura finally whispered.

'Oh.' _Well who says we have to go to the club? Dancing at home is just as much fun. Especially with your girlfriend._

'So yeah.' Sakura's face was bright red at this point.

'Well we don't have to go to the club. Why don't you come over to my house tonight, and we can have our own party.' He winked suggestively at her. Sakura caught the look and gulped.

'Sure. I guess . . . ' she trailed off, not knowing what else to say, or what to do for that matter.

'Great. So I'll see you at my place at 6:30? Don't eat anythingI'll make you dinner.' The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. 'Perfect timing. So I'll see you later.' Jackson helped Sakura to her feet, and gave her a brief kiss before they parted. Sakura watched him sprint through the courtyard, and smiled to herself. _It's not like I plan to sleep with the guy, but it's good to know that he's thinking of me. _She began walking towards the school, her head in the clouds once more.

She watched Sakura walk off with a goofy smile on her face. _Tonight is the night. _She thought to herself, smiling smugly underneath the tree. _I will finally get my revenge._

* * *

Sakura, who was known for being late, wanted to give herself enough time to get ready so she would actually be on time. _I think that will surprise him more than anything. The fact that I'm on time. _Sakura giggled to herself as she looked in the mirror, deciding what to do with her hair. It was 5:30 and she had about forty-five minutes before she had to leave to get to Jackson's house on time. _Maybe I'll put it up. _

Sakura fiddled around with her hair for a few minutes, and finally decided on a simple up-do that was very different from her normal hair. _Now clothes. _Sakura looked at the large pile of clothes sitting on her bed and began to sift through them. Finally a half hour later she was ready. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and smiled. _I actually look good. This is a first. _

Sakura grabbed her jacket and opened the door. She walked downstairs and into the hallway to grab her large purse that carried when she wasn't carrying her backpack everywhere. She was about to go out the door, when she heard a noise behind her. _Oh great. Busted. _Sighing she turned around.

'Where do you think you're going young lady?' Touya appeared in the hallway, looking rather disheveled. Unsurprisingly, Yukito was with him, also looking unkempt.

'I'm going to a friends house. I'll be back later.'

'What time? And who is this friend?' Touya crossed his arms and looked down at his little sister, challenging her. Sakura didn't hesitate to take the challenge.

'10:30, and Jackson.' Sakura saw her chance and swept out the front door, just as Touya said. 'Whose Jackson?' Touya was about to yank open the door and yell at her, but Yukito pulled him back.

'Let her go out and have some fun Touya.'

'I don't want her getting hurt.' He growled.

'She'll be fine, you've got to learn to trust her a little. Now then, where were we?'

Yukito gave Touya a suggestive glance. Touya gave one last look at the closed door before giving Yukito a grin and following him back upstairs.

_Outside _

Sakura was about halfway to Jackson's house. There was a chill in the air. Sakura shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. _I really don't know what's going to happen tonight. I just feel so . . excited. _Yes. That was the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Excitement. There was also a small drop of apprehension in there too. Clearly Sakura was distracted. So distracted, that she walked into something hard and fell, landing on her bottom on the cement pavement. _Ouch._ Rubbing her sore bottom and standing up, she received a shock as she stared into the cold amber eyes of one Syaoran Li.

'Syaoran!' she cried. 'What are you doing here?' she knew he lived nearby, but what are the chances that he simply 'out for a walk' when she was headed in this direction? _Then again I haven't talked to himfor awhile. _She thought.

'I could ask the same of you, Sakura.' Syaoran said coldly. Sakura stared at him, clearly confused.

'I'm actually heading to Jackson's house if you must know.' Sakura said, irritation evident in her voice. _Lovely. An interrogation. What is wrong with him?_

'Oh of course. I should have known that you'd be heading over _there_. Becauseheaven forbid that you would could this direction to see _me_.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' now Sakura was angry.

'You've changed Sakura. Ever since you've started dating Jackson. It's like you don't have time for anyone else but him.'

'That's not true!' Sakura protested, feeling fury wash over her like an ocean tide.

'It is and you know it Sakura.' Syaoran said quietly. 'If you want to date him, go ahead. Just don't expect to see me anytime soon.' And then he walked away, leaving a shocked Sakura in his wake.

'Syaoran!' she called after him. 'Syaoran!' but all she received was silence and the image of her best friend walking away from her forever. 'SYAORAN!' she screamed, as she sank back down on the pavement, tears now streaming down her face. _I've lost him . . . I've lost the only other person who ever truly cared about me. _This was how Jackson found her a while later. A sobbing, hiccupping mess on the pavement.

'I was getting worried about you-' he stopped dead when he saw her on the pavement.

'Oh my gosh! Sakura!' he knelt down and gathered her into his arms. Sakura wrapped her own arms around him and let the last of her tears go, feeling a bit better now that Jackson was here. At last she got up, and with help from Jackson, they began walking to his house in silence, with the occasional sniffle from Sakura.

'What happened Sakura?' Jackson asked, a few minutes later, as they went inside his house. He led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He sat next to her, and put an arm around her still shaking shoulders.

'Syaoran . . . ' she whispered.

'What? Did he hurt you?' Jackson made a mental note to have another 'talk' with him.

'He told me . . '

Jackson didn't say anything. He just waited. Finally Sakura looked at him, and the heartbroken expression in her eyes made him flinch.

'He told me not to expect to see him anytime soon.' She said, and then she collapsed against Jackson, clearly exhausted.

'Sakura.' Jackson whispered, holding the sleeping girl. _This poor girl. How could he do that to her? Does he hate me that much? Well either way, he's going to pay dearly for this. _He gently set Sakura down on the couch and covered her with a blanket, and went into the kitchen and made sure the door was closed before all hell broke loose.

'Syaoran is so dead tomorrow!' and Jackson punched the closest thing to him, which happened to be the wall. His fist now throbbing with pain, Jackson went back out into the living room to watch over the now sleeping Sakura. He sat on the edge of the couch and held her hand. After about half an hour, Sakura showed signs of movement. Her eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. She blinked several times, trying to put Jackson into focus.

'What happened?' she asked sleepily.

'You fell asleep. But it's ok. If you want to go home and get some rest-'

'But you planned this night all for me! And I ruined it.' Sakura now looked sad. Jackson shook his head vehemently, and gathered her into his arms.

'It's alright Sakura. They'll be other times. It's more important for you to go home and rest.' She was about to protest, but he gave her a soft kiss on the lips before releasing her. Sakura went quiet.

'Now come on. I'll see you tomorrow alright?' Jackson said, walking her to the door.

'Are you sure you're ok with this?' Sakura finally whispered at the door.

'Go. I'll phone you tomorrow morning to see how you are.'

She gave him a weak smile.

'Goodnight then.'

'Goodnight Sakura.'

And once the door was shut, Jackson cursed and went back into the living room to find something to dispel the dangerous energy building inside of him. He settled for turning on some loud music and letting the beat drum into his head. A few minutes later he heard the doorbell ring, barely distinct through the noise. He turned down the music and answered the door, preparing himself to tell Sakura to go home.

'Sakura I told you it's ok-' his words died on his lips as he saw that it wasn't Sakura, but Tomoyo Daidouji who was standing on his front doorstep.

'Can I help you?' he asked uncertainly. He really didn't know who this girl was, he knew her name,and that was about it.

'Hi Jackson.' She smiled at him. Jackson, however frowned.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

'To comfort you.' Tomoyo said, now looking sad. 'I just passed Sakura on my way here. She looked tired and depressed. She told me what happened. I'm so sorry.' Tomyo gave him a sympathetic look, and it seemed to loosen him up a little. Jackson regarded Tomoyo for another moment before saying. 'Well would you like to come in for a minute then? I might as well start dinner, and I wouldn't mind company, since my original plans are screwed for the night.'

'Sure. That sounds great.' Tomoyo stepped into the house and looked around. 'Nice place you have here.'

'Yeah it's ok.'

Tomoyo followed Jackson into the kitchen.

'Here, why don't you let me make you a drink. You look like you could use one.' Tomoyo said smoothly.

'I ... guess so. Sure.'

Jackson showed Tomoyo around the kitchen, and before going into the living room asked,

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

'You look like you had a hard evening with poor Sakura. You need something to make you feel better. Don't worry about a thing.' Tomoyo smiled at Jackson, who gave her a small smile in return before going into the living room. Once Tomoyo was alone, her true intentions were revealed. She got out a glass and filled it with vodka and orange juice, then she reached into her purse and pulled out asmall plastic, dumping half of the contents into the glass. Smiling, she hummed a tune as she stirred the glass, and then poured a glass of orange juice for herself.

'Here we are.' Tomoyo announced, walking into the living room. She handed Jackson his glass, and sat down on the couch beside him. She watched as Jackson sniffed the glass suspiciously.

'What's in this?' he asked.

Tomoyo gave him a look of shock. 'What? You don't trust me? Well that's nice to know that I'm not trustworthy.' She sniffed.

'It smells like vodka'

'Well that's because there's a small amount of it in there. You need something that'll calm you down a little.' Tomoyo said, looking the picture of innocence.

'It smells like more than a little.'

'Look just drink it. You'll feel better. I promise.' She smiled at him innocently.

Jackson gave Tomoyo a shrewd look, and then heaved a sigh. _Oh what hell, why not?. What have I got to lose? _He took a sip, and found that it tasted better than usual. He quickly drained the whole glass. After a few moments, he smiled at Tomoyo.

'You were right. I do feel better.'

'See? I told you. Now you'll trust me.'

'Yes.'

The evening wore on. Jackson found himself becoming immersed in a dreamlike haze. Everything seemed surreal to him- especially Tomoyo. With each passing moment she seemed to look more like Sakura. Finally at one point, Jackson whispered.

'Sakura?'

'What is it Jackson?' her face was looming closer to his, and soon they were wrapped up in a heated and passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

'Hmmm Sakura, when did you get to be so bold?' Jackson whispered an hour later. They were lying on the couch, and had minimal amounts of clothing on between the two of them. Jackson was breathless, and he could feel himself growing excited for what was surely about to come.

'You did it all Jackson. You made me feel more alive than anyone else.' She whispered, leaning down to kiss him again, and make a quick removal of the rest of their clothes.

_Much later._

'That . . .was . . . amazing.' Jackson panted as he stared at his girlfriend, who looked like a beautiful angel that had descended from heaven just to give him the most incredible night of his life.

'Yes. Oh yes it was.' Suddenly there was a flurry of movement and she got up and dressed quickly.

'But I have to go.Callme tomorrow ok?'

She gave him one last lingering kiss before disappearing out the front door, leaving Jackson to pick himself off the couch and move into his bedroom. Once he lay in bed, he sighed with content. _This was a night I'll always remember. I think I'm in love. _And he soon fell asleep with dreams of future things he planned to do with his girlfriend.

_And to think that Syaoran gave her up like that . . ._

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. Groaning, she opened her eyes and answered it on the fourth ring. 'Hello?' she mumbled sleepily into the phone.

'Sakura?' the voice sounded hoarse, but she instantly recognized the voice.

'Jackson?' she was awake now. 'Are you alright?'

'I feel awful. My head hurts so much, I'm surprised I even had the strength to phone you.'

'Oh no! Well I can bring over some aspirin and soup for you on my way to school-'

'I'll be ok. You can come visit me after school though.'

'Of course. I hope you feel better Jackson.'

'Thank you. Goodbye.'

'Bye.'

_ Oh great. Now I'm going to be a loner today. _Her heart still ached for Syaoran, whom she was certain would go to great lengths to avoid her wcwn morenow. _Oh Syaoran . . . _heaving a sigh, Sakura got out of bed and got dressed. Making her way downstairs into the empty kitchen, she quietly made her lunch and grabbed some toast and munched on it on her way to school. _I'm going to have to be strong today. I don't know how I'm going to survive without Jackson or Syaoran, or anyone by my side to get me through the day. . . no. I have to be a big girl. I can take care of myself. I don't need someone to protect me anymore._

Upon reaching the school, Sakura was surprised to see that no one was standing outside. _Odd. _Sakura looked at her watch. _I wonder where everyone is? I'm actually on time today. _Shrugging, she made her way into the school . . . and saw a large mob of students gathered in the hallway, talking amongst themselves.. One of them turned to looks at her just as she entered.

'Hey look it's her!' he shouted. The chatter died away instantly, as Sakura was suddenly surrounded by a mob of students before she had any time to react.

'Hey Sakura, will you sleep with me if I pay you?' one of the guys asked.

'Yeah I heard you're a sex maniac!' another said

'What?' Sakura tried to take a step back, but couldn't. The students were pushing at her from all sides. _What's going on? What is this? _Sakura was having trouble breathing. People crowded around her still. The room started to spin, and Sakura felt herself growing dizzy. Finally she could take no more and collapsed onto the ground, willingly succumbing herself to the darkness.

_Later, in the nurse's office._

'Sakura . . . are you alright dear?'

Someone was calling out her name. Sakura groaned, and opened her eyes. Light flooded her vision, and she had to shut them for a moment against the blinding glare.

'Sakura?' Opening her eyes a fraction, she made out the school nurse, who wore a look of concern on her face. She blinked several times in confusion.

'Where am I?' she croaked.

'Oh dear. You're in my office honey. You fainted.'

'What happened?' Suddenly memories came flooding through her, and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She took several deep breaths and tried to calm herself. The nurse gave her a few moments to collect herself, and then offered the girl a small smile.

'Well I'll leave you alone for a bit. I'll check on you in a while ok?'

Mutely, Sakura nodded. As soon as the nurse had gone, Sakura closed her eyes once more. A few minutes later, she was being prodded rather roughly in the shoulder.

'I told you I'd make your life a living hell.'

'Huh?' Sakura woke up to face Tomoyo, who was glaring at her.

'You don't belong here. You never have and you never will, so why don't you just get out before it gets worse.'

'What are you talking about?' Sakura asked, plainly confused.

'Oh you'll find out soon enough.' Tomoyo smirked at her, and then left the office, laughing in such a way that made Sakura feel afraid. _I hope I find out what's going on soon. _She thought.

* * *

It was, by far, the worst day Sakura had ever had at school. When she finally got out of the nurse's office, she was being heckled and teased all day, and not one single person stood up for her. To make matters worse, she had guys trying to ask her out, because she was now labeled as 'easy' anda 'sex maniac'and even moreworse things. Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore. During the last class, after one particularly nasty comment, Sakura snapped.

'you guys are such. . . .such . . . ANIMALS!' she screamed, and then she burst into tears and fled the classroom and the cruel laughter that followed.

Sakura didn't stop running until she had reached Jackson's house. Her energy spent, she managed to ring the doorbell before collapsing for the second time that day on Jackson's front door step. Jackson answered the door a few moments later, and looked shocked at seeing Sakura on his doorstep. When he saw that she wasn't moving, he quickly picked her up and carried her into the living room. Once she was settled on the couch, he went to go get some water, and a damp cloth.

'Sakura.' Jackson whispered, touching her cheek, He put the damp cloth on her forehead.

A few minutes later, Sakura came to. She woke up and stared up at Jackson's face.

'Hey.' She whispered, offering a weak smile, but he saw through it in an instant.

'What happened Sakura?' he asked, grasping her hand and holding it tightly in his.

'It was horrible . . ' Sakura took a deep breath to gather her courage. Then she told Jackson what had happened to her at school today. When she was finished, she wasshaking like a leaf,struggling to hold back tears.

'I just don't get it. Why would they think I'm 'easy'? I mean I'm still a virgin-'

'Sakura? Don't you remember last night?' Jackson asked, an odd look on his face.

Sakura sighed loudly.

'Thanks. You just _had_ to bring that up now, when I'm already feeling lousy-'

'Sakura . . . we had sex last night.'

'WHAT?' Sakura yelled, clearly surprised. 'I was at home in bed! I was crying myself to sleep last night, after I left here-'

'But you came back a few minutes later, and we had drinks-'

'No we didn't. You must have been dreaming-'

'No I wasn't.'

'Well I'm certainly not lying. If you don't believe me, call my brother. He'll tell you I was home early-' Sakura paused. 'Wait. He was too _busy_ screwing his own boyfriend. Never mind. But I swear I was at home!'

'You were here. I remember it.'

'What the heck? This is just stupid-'

Suddenly Tomoyo's words came rushing back to her. _'I told you I'd make your life a living hell . . .' _and then it clicked. Sakura looked at Jackson, who was looking slightly annoyed. _Ok Sakura breathe. Maybe it's not as bad as it sounds._

'Jackson?' she whispered.

'What?'

'Um are you sure it was me?'

'Yes! I told you. We had drinks, and then we slept together.'

'Did my hair seem a bit . . . darker than it usually is? Or longer?'

'Not that I can recall.' There was an uncomfortable silence as Jackson thought about last night. Suddenly the image of Sakura in his arms the evening before changed. Her short auburn hair turned into long black hair. Violet eyes replaced emerald ones, and then at last he realized what had happened. _So if it wasn't Sakura I slept with, then it was . . _

'Sakura. I'm so sorry.' He finally whispered, asthe weight of what happened finally descended upon him. He felt sick to his stomach. _I can't believe I just let this happen! How could I be so stupid? _

Sakura didn't reply. She just stared through him. After a few moments, she got up from the couch. Her movements had an odd stiffness about them that hadn't been there earlier.

'Sakura?' Jackson inquired. She turned to look at him, and Jackson gasped. Her eyes, once so vibrant and full of life, now held a dead and lifeless look.

'Goodbye Jackson.' Was all Sakura said in a monotone voice, before walking out of the living room and out the front door. As the door clicked shut, Jackson sat there in utter shock. After a moment, he got up and yanked open the front door.

'SAKURA!' he yelled out to the empty street. 'I LOVE YOU SAKURA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!' but all he received was a cold and empty silence that surrounded his heart and invaded his soul. He shut the door and leaned against the doorframe, and for the first time in his life, began to cry.

* * *

Sakura was numb. She didn't feel anything anymore. All of the things that once mattered to her, _Syaoran, Jackson, her brother_, were now gone. Erased fromher life like an unwanted sketch. _Well soon enough I'll be gone, and then they won't have to worry. _She thought. Her feet carried her towards the bridge, which stood tall and foreboding in the later afternoon light. There was no one in sight. Sakura approached the bridge, and looked down. It was a good 75 feet or more towards the river, and the water wasn't exactly shallow.

Sakura took a moment to look at her surroundings and let only a single tear drip down her cheek. _Goodbye everyone. I hope you're allbetter off without me. _Sakura now climbed onto the railing that surrounded the bridge, she took one last look at the swirling water below. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. Sakura felt the sensation of flying for a few glorious seconds before darkness consumed her, and all went black.

A/N: ducks the thrown tomatoes believe me, I know that's it's a horrible, HORRIBLE cliff-hanger, but it's necessary for the advancement in my plot. I will update sooner now, so the wait for the last chapter doesn't kill you. _God Bless _CelestialMoon17.


	4. Soaring

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or any of the characters. The only character I own is Jackson Reid.

To my dear fans: I am SOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner. Things (and people) got in the way, and I have suffered a few tragedies in my own life as of late, so I hope you all forgive me for my lapse, and I hope you all enjoy this last instalment of this story.

On with the story!

Where we last left off . . .

She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. Sakura felt the sensation of flying for a few glorious seconds before darkness consumed her, and all went black.

Chapter 4 – 'Falling Away'

_There was darkness. A deep and damp darkness that threatened to consume her very life. She felt her very soul being choked out of her as the icy waters hit her like the pain of a thousand knives cutting into her skin. Suddenly there was a flash, and then a brilliant light shone down on her. Illuminating her body. Sucking her soul back into her body. _

_Pain. Flashes of pain so deep, her bones felt like they were rattling inside of her. A voice. Several voices. Calling a name. One that sounded vaguely familiar . . . _

_Why couldn't she remember? What was happening? Where was she? A sudden wave of nausea hit her, as once again light hit her. But it wasn't the shining white light from before. It was dull. Grey. Flat. Sunlight. She felt herself being lifted from the darkness below. She took a deep breath before falling unconscious, surrendering her body towards the eternal rest._

There was a loud bleeping noise. It woke Sakura up. _What the heck? _As she opened her eyes, pain exploded, and she nearly screamed. As it was, she began to shake uncontrollably as her body was hit with wave after wave of intense pain.

"Sakura!" someone shouted, but Sakura couldn't see who it was. She couldn't see anything at all, for once again, she had closed her eyes, and tried to drift back into the painless dreamland that was waiting for her . . . .

_Someone was shouting her name over and over. And in the distance, there was a clapping noise similar to thunder. Sakura tried to ignore it, but it came closer and closer. Suddenly she felt a flash of recognition. _

_The voice belonged to her brother._

"_TOUYA!!" she screamed as loud as she could._

Sakura woke up gasping. Her whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and she felt hot and sticky. There was still the pain, but it had faded somewhat. Looking around, she saw many relieved faces, including her brother and Yukito.

"Sakura!" Touya tried to embrace her, but the doctor held him back.

"You'll have to wait for a few moments. Let her collect herself. For all we know she may not even be able to hear, or speak-"

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned around at the sound of Sakura's whispery voice. Yukito looked at Touya, who looked at the doctor. The doctor put on a smile, approached the bed.

"Sakura, do you remember the last thing that happened to you?"

She thought for a moment, seemingly unaware of the events that occurred. While she was thinking, her hand went up to smooth her hair back- and she discovered a covering of some sort on her forehead.

"What's on my forehead?" she whispered.

Now the doctor looked grim. Touya looked angry, and Yukito looked worried. He gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder to try and pacify him.

"It's a bandage Sakura. You . . . almost died." The doctor said these words with great remorse. "Your skull was fractured. It's a miracle you're awake and talking."

"What-"

Suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back to her in a tidal wave of memories that crashed through her brain. Sakura screamed as she felt the choking water hit her again. As she felt the cold, numbing pain of realizing that she was completely utterly and totally alone.

"Sakura!" Touya ran to embrace her sister.

"I don't think that's wise-"

"I don't care what you think! Look at what you did!" Touya snapped at the doctor, who looked taken aback.

"I didn't know it would have this effect-"

"Get out of here!" Touya roared. The doctor, now visibly shaken, retreated out of the room. Suddenly the screaming stopped, and Touya was now facing an angry Sakura.

"Stay away from me."

"What?" Touya looked at his sister, who was now trying to push his arms away.

"I said stay away from me." Her voice radiated a hollow anger.

"Sakura? What's going on?"

"What's going on? You betrayed me! You left me alone! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME! NO ONE DID!! I HATE YOU!" and then Sakura burst into tears. Great, large sobs that racked her entire body.

Touya was so shocked, he couldn't move. Yukito helped him from the bed, and then gathered him in his embrace, shielding him from Sakura.

A few moments passed. Sakura slowly stopped crying, and was silent, save for the occasional sniffle. Finally, when everything seemed calm, Yukito let go of Touya, who immediately turned back to Sakura, who had a smirk on her face.

"Typical. When things get rough, you turn to your boyfriend. It's disgusting. Did it ever occur to you that I'm here? Oh wait. Of course not, because you're too busy going off and _screwing_ your boy toy to even notice that I'm around, or that I had a lousy boyfriend who cheated on me, or that I had a best friend who deserted me. And why did he do that? BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE!"

Sakura was on the brink of crying again, and looked angrier than she had before.

"Sakura you say some very hurtful things" Touya said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Well they're true, and why should you care what I say about you?"

"Because you're my sister and even if I have a boyfriend, I will still love you and care about you."

Sakura laughed. It was a scary, maniacal laugh that sent a chill up Touya's spine.

"I don't believe you. Not for one minute. If you even cared a tiny bit about me, you would have noticed what was going on. You wouldn't have let this get so far-"

"You have no one to blame but yourself Sakura."

Shocked, both brother and sister turned to look at Yukito, who, for the first time ever, had a grim expression on his face.

"What are you saying Yukito?" Touya asked, clearly flabbergasted. "She is right. I haven't been spending nearly as much time with her as I used to, and it started when I began dating you."

"That may be the case, but Sakura could have come to us if she had a problem. We would have listened."

"No you wouldn't have! You're not listening now!"

"Oh we're not? Tell me then. Was it because your boyfriend cheated on you that you decided to foolishly risk your life by jumping off that bridge, or was it some other reason?"

"I . . . I…" Sakura tried to speak, but found that she couldn't.

Satisfied, Yukito now lost his grim expression.

"Sakura. You need to learn to speak up. There are some people out there who actually do care about you. You just need to talk and see who listens."

"Syaoran . . . " Sakura whispered. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. _He was right about Jackson, and I totally ignored him. I acted like so selfishly. It's no wonder he doesn't want to have anything to do with me._

"Sakura, we love you. If we didn't, we wouldn't be here." Touya now said, looking at his partner with new respect.

"And I would have left you in the river to drown." Yukito said.

"You . . .were the one who saved me?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes."

"And thank goodness for that." Touya said.

Now feeling much better than she had earlier, she now let her brother embrace her. She let his warmth comfort her. When he released her, she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Touya. I love you."

Touya (who was very near to tears himself) gave her a watery smile, and carefully reached a hand up to dry her tears. Sakura now felt fatigue hit her as she gave a huge yawn. Touya looked at Yukito, who nodded.

"We're going to let you get some rest. We'll come back later."

As they were about to leave the room, they heard a voice.

"Wait."

"What is it Sakura?" Touya asked, approaching her bed once more.

"Can you . . . stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course."

Yukito came beside the bed.

"Sakura, I have to leave for awhile, but your brother can stay with you. Take care."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and gave her a quick hug before departing the room, with a last look at Touya who was holding his sister's hand as she fell into a peaceful sleep with beautiful dreams.

* * *

Sakura was released from the hospital two days later. The doctors had assured Touya that Sakura would be able to resume school and other activities by the end of the week. Touya however, was less optimistic. Sakura had crawled back inter her shell again, remaining more quiet than Touya had ever see her. At night she even came into his room and crawled into his bed with him. Finally, Touya got a mattress for the floor, and told her she could sleep on that.

'It's ok to talk Sakura. I won't hurt you.' Touya said one day. A week had passed since Sakura had come home, and Touya could feel her pain every time she looked at him. She still wouldn't talk about what happened on the bridge, but when she did, he would be there to hear her story.

'…I know.' she whispered, looking up at him with her emerald eyes that had once seemed so full of life, and were now simply pools in which she saw the world and nothing more.

'Sakura… I have to go back to work today.'

'Touya.' she whispered. It was one word, but it nearly broke his heart.

'If I don't go, I can't make money to help take care of you. I've been gone for a week.'

'Don't leave me alone.' her voice was so quiet, he could barely hear her.

'Trust me when I say that if there was _any _way to stay home with you, I'd take it. But I can't miss anymore work Sakura. I've called Yukito, and he will be coming by later.'

Sakura had gone silent again.

'I love you very much. You know that right?'

Mutely, she nodded.

'Then trust me when I say that _nothing_ bad is going to happen to you today. Maybe you can read, watch some television. I'll be back as soon as I can ok?'

'..ok.'

'That's my brave Sakura. Now give me hug, and I'll call you on my break.'

Touya held out his arms, and Sakura slowly got up and fell into them, clinging onto his shirt. When he let go of her a few moments later, his shirt was had some wet spots on them.

'Please don't cry Sakura. Please trust me.'

She nodded again, and followed him to the door, where he got on his shoes.

'I love you Sakura.' he said again.

There was a pause, and then,

'I love you too.'

Touya smiled. 'Trust me.' and then he opened the door and left. Sakura stared at the door for few minutes and took a few deep, calming breaths.

_It's ok… I can do this…_

There was a knock on the door which made Sakura jump out of her skin. She could feel her heartbeat racing, and her breath grow short.

'Hello?' there was a voice. A very familiar voice…

'Sakura? It's Syaoran. Are you there?'

Sakura's heart stopped it's loud pounding long enough for her to hear his name. _Syaoran!_ Instantly, she felt a wave of emotions hit her all at once, causing her to stagger to the ground.

'Syaoran?' she managed, before falling onto the floor. The last thing she saw was the door opening, and then all went black.

_Sakura felt like she was floating on a cloud of happiness. She felt warm, content, and above all else- safe. Syaoran was smiling at her in such a way to make her knees go weak, and send a shiver up her spine. _

'_Sakura. I have something to say to you.' He face grew a bit red, and Sakura giggled because it made him more endearing._

'_What's so funny?' he asked, slightly affronted._

'_Your face is red.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_It's cute.' she flashed him a smile, that made his face go redder. 'Now what was it you wanted to tell me?'_

'_Right.' he took a deep breath, and then reached for her hands, placing them in his. They felt warm, and it made Sakura feel all tingly inside._

'_Ever since I've known you, you've always surprised me with your resilience, and I find you so beautiful and pure. What I'm trying to say Sakura… is that I.. I love you.'_

_Sakura gasped and stared into his eyes, feeling that tidal wave of emotions hit hr like a wall. In that instant, she knew what she had always known deep down inside of herself. Syaoran stared back into her eyes, waiting for the answer. Sakura took a deep breath._

'_I.. love you too Syaoran.'_

_They reached for each other at the same time, and their lips closed the distance-_

'_Sakura?'_

Sakura's eyes opened, and blinked against the sunlight streaming through the window. She realized that she was in her bedroom, and in her bed. _This feels nice._ she gave a sigh of content, as she remembered the dream. Then Syaoran walked into her room bearing a tray of food, and she screamed, causing him to drop the tray. Food splashed all over the carpet.

'Sakura? Are you alright?' Syaoran was at her side in an instant.

'What are you _doing _here?' suddenly she remembered what had happened earlier, and started breathing heavily. _Can't… breathe…._

'It's ok Sakura. Breathe.'

Sakura took a few deep breaths and managed to calm down somewhat.

'Now to answer your question, I'm here because I had heard you were in the hospital, and when I went there, they said you'd been released. I came here in time to hear you shout my name, and when I forced the door open, I found you unconscious on the floor. I carried you up here, and went down to make you some tea and breakfast which is all over the floor now-'

'I'm sorry.' Sakura whispered, her eyes downcast.

'Don't be sorry Sakura. It's _me _who should apologize.' he knelt by her bed. 'Sakura. I've been a jerk. I deserted you in your time of need, and I haven't been there for you the way a friend should. I know no amount of apologizing can make up for what happened, but I still want to be your friend. I want to help you through this. Please?' his eyes bore into hers, pleading. Sakura felt that same warmth from her dream, and for the first time in over a week, felt some semblance of normal.

'Syaoran… I've never stopped being your friend.' she whispered. His eyes were wet with unshed tears.

'Sakura, what did I do to deserve such a kind soul as yourself for a friend?'

'Just promise me you won't leave me.'

'I won't. I'll never leave you ever again Sakura.'

'Good.' she managed a small smile, which made Syaoran feel like he was on top of the world.

'Now I'm going to clean up this mess, and I'll make us some more food. You rest.'

'Thank you.' Sakura whispered, holding out her hand. Syaoran reached for it, and gave it a little squeeze. His heart was beating so loud, he was sure Sakura could hear it. He felt his cheeks go red as he left the room.

_A few minutes later…_

_Why did I leave Sakura alone? What was I thinking? _Touya rushed home from work. When he parked in the driveway, he saw that the door was open. _What the hell? _he opened the car door.

'Sakura?' he called out.

There was no answer. _Shit! _Running up the driveway and into the house, he began yelling her name frantically.

'Touya?' he could barely hear it. He stopped yelling for a moment, and thought he heard voices coming from upstairs. He made his way upstairs, and to her room.

'Sakura? Are you ok-'

Touya stopped mid-sentence as he saw that Sakura wasn't the only one sitting in her room. For a moment, there was silence, and then-

'What the _hell _are you doing here?' Touya growled at Syaoran, who stood up, glaring at him.

'I came to see Sakura.' his gaze was unwavering.

'Well get out. She doesn't want to see you-'

'Touya please.'

It was just two words, but it was enough to stop him cold. He looked at Sakura who was frowning.

'I _want _to see him. I've felt more normal in the last half hour than I have in two weeks.'

Touya gasped.

'You're talking! But why? How?' he looked at Syaoran.

'She needed a friend. That's what I'm here for.'

'Is this what you really want?' Touya asked.

'Yes.'

'Then I guess I can't stop you, nor deprive you of someone who can make you feel 'normal'.'

'Touya, Syaoran is not replacing you. You're still my brother and I'll always love you.'

He gave a weak smile.

'I have to go back to work. I just came home to see how you were doing.'

'I think I'll be ok.'

'Well I'll see you tonight then. Goodbye.'

'Bye.'

As Touya left the room, he glared at Syaoran.

'You do _anything _to hurt her in any way, and I'll hunt you down and kill you.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less.' Syaoran said, suppressing a grin.

They heard the front door slam a few moments later.

'Well that was fun.'

Sakura simply smiled serenely at him, sending his pulse skyrocketing.

_Sakura. If you only knew how much I missed you…_

* * *

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Sakura went back to school with Syaoran at her side. To her great surprise, no one mentioned anything about what had happened, (though she suspected this was because Syaoran had threatened them.) It was a relief to know that she had her best friend looking out for her again, though as of late, she started feeling.. _weird _around him. She found herself looking at his hair during class, and imagining running her fingers through it, and when he looked at her, she could feel herself wanting to melt into his amber eyed gaze.

One day Syaoran and Sakura were walking home from school together. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Sakura felt content, and happy. Her life had definitely taken a turn for the better. She smiled at Syaoran, whose face went red, as was common whenever he was around Sakura. He had long since figured out that he cared about her more than a friend should, but he knew after what she had been through that she didn't need another relationship, and it was ok. He would wait forever for her.

'Do you want to go for ice cream? My treat.'

Sakura was coming out her shell again, albeit a little slowly, but she was talking more, and voicing her opinions more.

'Sounds great.'

So they walked to the ice cream parlour. On the way, Sakura reached out her hand to his. Instinctively, he grabbed it. Her hand felt warm in his, and it fit perfectly within his hand. Both of them were blushing profusely by the time the reached the parlour ten minutes later.

'I'm having strawberry. What kind do you want?'

'Chocolate please.'

'Sure.'

'Thank you very much Sakura.' Syaoran gave her hand a squeeze.

'No problem.'

Syaoran went to go find a place to sit while Sakura stood in line to buy the ice cream. A few minutes later, she came over bearing two large cones.

'Here.'

'Thanks.'

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, savouring the ice cream. _I wonder if now is the time to ask Sakura. I mean, it's not like it's a date or anything but she might now want to go-_

'Penny for your thoughts.'

'Huh?'

'You looked like you were thinking pretty hard there. What's up?'

'I…uh-' _I guess I should just swallow my pride and just ask her!_

'um..' Sakura was looking at him, waiting patiently for the answer. Syaoran took a deep breath.

'What are you doing on Friday?' he asked, trying to suppress the urge to vomit.

'Nothing. Why?'

'Well there's this… thing.. A.. dance at school, and I was wondering-doyouwanttogowithme?'

There was a moment of silence. It was a moment of pure agony and Syaoran could feel the bile rising in his throat Just before he could dash off to the bathroom, Sakura responded.

'Did you just ask me to the dance?'

'Yes.' it was the only word he could manage.

'Oh.' she sounded surprised. Another agonizing moment passed, and then,

'Syaoran I would love to go with you but…'

_Oh no. She's rejecting me. Ok. I feel stupid. Why did I even ask her. Baka Syaoran! BAKA BAKA BAKA!!-_

'I have nothing to wear.'

Her words finally hit his brain, and he nearly fell off his chair.

'That's an easy solution to fix.' he said, after getting sitting up and salvaging what was left of his pride.

'How?' he asked.

'I'll ask one of my sisters to take you shopping.'

'Oh. Are they in town.'

'As a matter of fact, they're coming in tonight.'

'That would be great.'

'I'll call you later tonight, and you can talk to my sisters.'

'Ok.'

They finished the rest of their ice cream, and stood up.

'I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' Sakura gave him a smile.

'Of course. I'll be at your door at 8:30 am as usual.'

'Thank you Syaoran.'

And then something happened. One moment they were standing there, the next moment they were hugging. Sakura felt her face going bright red. Syaoran was in total shock. _Did she just… are we… hugging? _After what seemed like an eternity (but in reality was only a few seconds), they broke apart, and each wore a bright red face.

'I..uh.. Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!' Syaoran quickly left, leaving a confused Sakura in his wake.

* * *

_Ok, I can do this… It's only a dance after all…_

Sakura stood in front of her full length mirror, going over last minute preparations before Syaoran came and collected her. She took a deep breath, and sat down on her bed, re-living the last 3 hours in hr mind.

_Flashback_

_When Sakura got home from school, she was greeted by two squealing girls._

'_Oh my gosh! It's Sakura-chan so cute?'_

'_Yes she is.'_

_Sakura smiled at the two girls, who were most obviously Syaoran's sisters._

'_So Sakura, are you excited about the dance tonight?' MeiMei asked, her long back braids swinging as she jumped up and down._

'_Yeah it's going to be so much fun to dress you up!' Faye exclaimed. _

_Before Sakura could get a word in edgewise, both girls seized a hand. _

'_Come on! What are we waiting for? We only have two hours to turn our Sakura into a beautiful princess for our Syaoran.'_

'_Not that you aren't pretty now Sakura-chan' MeiMei added quickly. 'But when we're done with you, Syaoran will be drooling and falling all over himself for you.'_

'_All the guys will.'_

_Both sisters chuckled, and Sakura was caught up in the whirlwind as they made the short 15 minute walk to the mall. It was a balmy day, and the sun felt pleasant on their backs. Soon enough they were in the mall, and at one of the more trendy boutiques._

'_Shall we?' the sisters didn't wait for an answer, and practically pushed Sakura into the store._

'_Hello, may I help you?' the saleswoman asked when they entered._

'_Yes, we are looking for a semi-formal dress for this girl here.' MeiMei indicated Sakura, who was standing beside her, her face bright red._

'_Hmm…' the saleswoman paused. After a moment she smiled. 'You know, I have just the dress. It came in yesterday, I was hoping it would go to someone special…' this made Sakura go even redder. 'Let me go get it.' she disappeared into the back room._

'_Isn't this exciting Sakura!' Fay said, tugging on her arm._

'_I…guess so' Sakura mumbled._

'_Oh come on! Have a little fun.' MeiMei pouted._

'_I'm sorry.. I just… this isn't something I normally do.'_

'_It's ok. Just try to brighten up a bit.'_

'_I'm back!' The saleswoman came up to them with a dress in her arms. Sakura took one look at it and shook her head firmly._

'_Sakura! You haven't even tried it on yet.'_

'_Yeah Sakura. You might actually like it.'_

'_I've… never worn anything that short.' she whispered._

'_Well now is your big chance. Please? For us?' Sakura looked at the dress again, considering._

'_Tell you what Sakura.' MeiMei said. 'If you try on the dress, and you like it, we'll buy t for you.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Really.' Faye said, and then gave Sakura a small push towards the dressing rooms at the back of the store. 'Now go try it on.'_

_**5 minutes later**_

'_Sakura? Are you almost done?' Fay called out._

'_I.. can't do this. I feel naked.'_

'_Come out, Sakura-chan! It's just us.'_

'_Um…'_

'_It can't be that bad.' Without warning, MeiMei ripped back the curtain. All three girls gasped. Sakura out of anger, and the other two out of surprise._

'_Sakura! You look… stunning.'_

'_Oh Sakura-chan you look amazing.'_

'_I knew it would fit.' The saleswoman had come by to look. She smiled at Sakura, whose face now resembled a tomato._

'_Why are you blushing girl? You look great.'_

_Sakura took another glance in the mirror. _

'_My brother is going to kill me.' she mumbled._

'_Oh don't worry about him. Now let's pay for this dress, and get you some shoes and make-up, and we'll go home to do your hair.'_

_After Sakura changed, the two girls paid for the dress. It was a fairly expensive dress as dresses go, and Sakura was amazed by their generosity._

'_Thank you so much. You really didn't have to buy the dress.'_

'_We said we would, and besides that dress looked like it was made for you'_

'_Just promise me you'll take care of out baby brother alright?'_

_Sakura blushed again, and the sisters laughed._

_End flashback_

_It has been quite a day… _Sakura thought. What with the dress, and then the shoes, and the make-over. Syaoran's sisters were really overwhelming, but they were kind, and Sakura liked them very much. As Sakura got up to look out the window, the doorbell rang. Immediately the butterflies in her stomach increased, and she felt slightly sick. A moment later, she heard footsteps and Yukito's voice outside her door.

'Sakura-chan? Syaoran is here.'

Taking another deep breath, Sakura opened the door with shaking hands.

'Oh wow Sakura. You look pretty.' Yukito said, smiling down at her.

'Thank you.' Sakura whispered.

'And don't worry about your brother. I've taken care of him.'

'Yukito… what if he doesn't like it?' Sakura suddenly felt sick.

'He'd either have to be really blind or yaoi not to like it. You just remember that we'll always be here for you Sakura, and that you'll find that special someone one day, even if it's not Syaoran.'

'Thanks Yukito-san.' Sakura said, reaching up to hug him.

'Anytime.'

'Sakura? Yukito? What's taking so long?' Touya's voice boomed up the stairs.

'Coming!' Yukito called. 'Ready?' he offered her his arm, which she gingerly took.

'Ready.'

_Meanwhile_

Syaoran stood in the foyer nervously awaiting the arrival of Sakura. His sisters told him nothing about the shopping excursion, only that Sakura was 'beautiful'. _She's always beautiful. I don't know how she can get any prettier. _Syaoran blushed slightly, and then quickly turned away from the glaring Touya to stare at the feet appearing in his line of vision. As Sakura slowly emerged, Syaoran could feel himself taking a breath, afraid to let it out in case this angel disappeared.

Sakura was in a pink halter dress, with the skirt flowing out to just above the knee. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands curling around her face. She had on silver sandals, and a pink wrap completed the outfit. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and stood in front of Syaoran, smiling shyly.

'Sakura..' Syaoran let out the breath he'd been holding.

'Syaoran.' Sakura whispered, her face going red.

Touya cleared his throat authoritatively. Both teens turned to look at him.

'Now you make sure you're home by 10:30 pm sharp. And Syaoran, you take extra good care of my sister, or I'll hunt you down and kill you.'

'Touya!' Yukito admonished. 'What he means is have fun!'

'Oh!' Syaoran gave Sakura the box he had been holding all this time.

'It's a cherry blossom corsage, y'know to go with your name..' He carefully put it on, feeling a slight spark when he touch her delicate hand.

'Thank you Syaoran-kun! It's beautiful.' Sakura smiled at him, and he thought he would melt into a puddle right then and there.

'Ok. Go on then. We'll see you kids later.'

Sakura hugged Yukito, and then turned to her brother.

'Thank you for taking care of me, and this doesn't mean I won't need you anymore. It just means someone else can take care of me. I love you.'

'I love you too Sakura.' Touya hugged his sister, feeling slightly melancholy. When they broke apart, both had tears in their eyes.

'Goodbye.'

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his and closed the door. Touya stared at the door for a moment.

'You gonna be ok?'

'I'll be fine. Sakura's growing up. I have to accept it.'

'Well I know what'll cheer you up.'

'What's that?'

Yukito reached up and traced his hand along Touya's cheek. Touya smiled.

'Thanks'

* * *

It was a short walk to the school, and yet for Sakura, it felt like no time had passed. All she wanted to do was preserve this moment. Being with Syaoran felt amazing. She still felt sick, but it was a good kind of sick. It was pleasant holding hands with him. His hand was so large and warm and encompassed hers so completely. When they reached the school, Sakura felt those butterflies fluttering again, and stopped.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes. Just nervous.'

Syaoran let go of her hand to her dismay, but then put an arm around her waist, sending her pulse fluttering.

'Its ok Sakura. Let's just have fun. Ignore the others. It's just you and me.'

Sakura flushed with pleasure at the thought of just her and Syaoran. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself.

'Ok, let's go.'

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the pathway and into the school. There were several people in the building already, and all stared at the couple as they passed. Sakura tried to ignore them, but her shaking gave Syaoran away. He pulled her closer to his side as hey reached the doors to the gym. He pulled them open, and they stepped through into wonderland.

The gym was decorated with flowers and balloons. A punch table was set up, as well as a photo area where several couples were already lined up. People were staring at them as they passed, but Syaoran paid them no heed. He guided Sakura to the bleachers, and sat down, with Sakura at his side. The DJ was playing a fast song, and there were a few couples dancing. A few moments passed, and Syaoran felt Sakura get up.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'To get some punch. I'm thirsty. Would you like some?'

'Yes please. Did you want me to come with you?'

'No, I'll be ok.'

As Sakura wandered off, Syaoran felt hurt. _Why did she just snub me like that? _As soon as Sakura was away from Syaoran, she took a deep breath. Sitting in such close proximity to him was driving her senses crazy. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms, but she couldn't. She needed to get away for a few moments to give herself time to collect her thoughts. As she made her way to the punch bowl, she bumped into someone.

'Oh excuse me-'

The girl turned, and Sakura saw it was Tomyo. She was wearing a simple purple dress that looked nice but wasn't flashy or over the top. She smiled at Sakura.

'Hello.'

'Why are you talking to me?'

'Am I not supposed to be?' the girl frowned slightly.

'Well it's just… you hate me.'

'Hate you? I don't even know you.'

Sakura was confused. This girl was acting completely unlike the Tomoyo she knew.

'Um..'

'Oh no.' The girl clapped a hand to her mouth. 'I know what's going on.'

'You do?'

Before she could speak, Syaoran suddenly appeared at Sakura's side.

'What are _you_ doing here?' she spat.

'I'm-'

'I don't even want to hear it! Why you are even _talking _to Sakura after what you did to her-'

'But I'm-'

'Look, just do us all a favor and go away.'

'But I'm not who you think I am!'

'We don't want to hear some sob story. Come on Sakura.' he steered her around, but Sakura resisted.

'I want to hear what she has to say.'

'You believe her?' Syaoran was incredulous.

'Oh thank you Sakura! Let me explain.'

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who sighed.

'Fine, but if this is a trick, don't say I didn't warn you.'

'You see.. I have an identical twin sister. Her name is Tamara. _She's _the one whose been terrorizing the school. I came here looking for her to tell her I refuse to play her games. She blackmailed me into going to _her_ school for awhile. I agreed, but it's not worth it anymore. I like it here, and blackmail be damned I won't do it.'

Both Sakura and Syaoran stared at her as if she'd grown another foot.

'You don't believe me do you?' she whispered.

'Well it _is _kind of unbelievable-'

Just then there was a change in the music. It was a hip-hop song, and the crowd starting cheering as Tomoyo walked in with her posse. She was wearing the typical Tomoyo outfit, revealing way too much cleavage and leg.

'Ok ok, you can get a dance with me, though some of you will have to pay-' she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister standing by Sakura and Syaoran. She marched up to her sister.

'What the _hell _are you doing here?' she asked, while onlookers were in shock. Two Tomoyos? How can this be?

'I'm sick of playing your games. It's time to end this.'

'You know I'll get you for this.'

'And I don't care anymore. After hearing some of the comments from these two nice people who were willing to listen even after being slandered by you-'

'Sakura _nice?' _Tamara let out a shrieking laugh. 'Are you stupid? She's so gullible, not to mention ugly.'

'You're going to regret saying that' Syaoran stepped towards her.

'Oh and why's that? Seriously, why do you waste your time with that garbage when you can have a queen like me?' she turned away

Before anyone could react, Sakura moved towards Tamara and tapped her on the shoulder.

'What-' the minute she turned around, Sakura slapped her hard across the face. No one moved. No one breathed as Tamara put her hand up her red face, and stared in shock at Sakura, who looked angrier than anyone had even seen.

'If you _ever _call me ugly, stupid, or a piece of garbage again I'll make sure it's the last words you utter. You understand?' Sakura's voice was low.

Tamara just stared at Sakura, and then glared at her.

'Whatever. Come on, let's get out of here.'

She walked towards the exit with her friends in tow. The music resumed, and the crowd gradually dispersed, leaving Sakura, Syaoran and the real Tomoyo. Saukura was now shaking.

'Sakura! Where did that come from?'

'I… don't know. I just got so mad I couldn't control myself-'

'She deserved it.' Tomyo said.

'I still shouldn't have hit her like that.'

'You're too nice Sakura.'

'I guess it's a relief to know that there's one nice sister.'

'Thanks'

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at each other. A slow song came streaming through the speakers.

'Um Sakura? Would you like to dance' Syaoran's voice cracked slightly, and he mentally cursed himself.

'Ok.' she turned to Tomoyo. 'Excuse us.'

'No problem.'

She smiled at her new friends as they made their way to the dance floor. Syaoran gently took Sakura into his arms and guided them in a slow circle. Sakura's heart felt like it was fluttering in her chest it was beating so fast. She felt so many emotions all at once. She buried her face in his shoulder.

'Syaoran.' she whispered.

'Sakura.'

'I… I'm scared.'

'Of what?' they were going much slower now, as Sakura stared up at Syaoran.

'You.' she breathed.

Syaoran stopped moving.

'Why?'

'Because… I've never really felt like this before. Even with Jackson something was always missing, and now I feel… whole. I feel complete somehow.'

Syaoran resumed dancing and closed the space between them so they were close together.

'I feel the same way too.' he whispered. He kissed the top of her head, and Sakura looked up. Their face came closer and closer together and finally their lips touched. It was like an explosion of emotion, and Sakura felt her very soul moving inside her. When they parted, both their faces were red. They heard a cheer from Tomoyo, and that set everyone off. Everyone started cheering. Syaoran and Sakura laughed self-consciously, and then kissed again.

It was a night of firsts. First date, first dance, and most importantly it was the night of Sakura's first real kiss.

_Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here  
you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips - International Five 'First Kiss'_

_End_

OH MY GOD I FINISHED IT!!!! After more than a year it's finally done. I want to give a BIG thank you to all my loyal readers and apologize most profusely for the wait. I had severe writers block for the longest time. But now it's finally done, and I can start on something new. God bless you all! CelestialMoon17.


End file.
